SHONEN ALLIANCE: The Road to Kingdom Hearts
by Vineman
Summary: Shonen Alliance original, collaborative story. When the universe is threatened by the mysterious Unknown, it'll take a Keyblade army to save it.
1. Prologue

**Opening Theme: Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts II)**

On a dark colored beach in a far away world, a young woman sat staring out at the dark water. Her blue hair, which had been short when she'd first found herself stuck in this dreary world, had now grown long, down to about the middle of her back. She couldn't remember how long she'd been there, but she knew that it'd been a long time. What she didn't know was that her time there would soon to be coming to an end. As she sat, she was surprised as a rift suddenly appeared in the sky. Instinctively, she rose to her feet and conjured her weapon, a legendary Keyblade, as several figures suddenly emerged from the rift. As the figures crashed to the sand, Aqua was surprised to see that all of the dozen or so figures that had landed in front of her all appeared to be human.

"Who are..." the girl stuttered.

"Master Aqua," one of the men said, "your existence must end. So declares the King of the Unknown."

"The King of the Unknown?" Aqua repeated in confusion as the man suddenly attacked her! Aqua didn't hesitate to defend herself and she quickly proved that her years trapped in this dreary world hadn't dulled her skills as she was able to skillfully fend of the men who attacked her. Firing several ice spells, she froze several of her attackers before the man who had addressed her stopped his comrades.

"You're as strong as I was told, master Aqua," the man declared as he held up his hand. Aqua was horrified as a black and red colored Keyblade appeared in his hands. He swung the Keyblade which ripped open a rift in the air. Before Aqua could react, she had been sucked into the rift.

"Pursue her to Traverse Town and finish her," the man ordered as his remaining allies vanished suddenly, "now for the brat from the destiny islands."

...

Sora woke with a start from his troubled sleep. He'd been having a terrible nightmare in which his peaceful home on the island had once again been destroyed by an unknown enemy. As he walked to his window to get a breath of fresh air, he was shocked and dismayed to see a massive rift beginning to open in the sky above his home. Running out the door of his hut, he discovered that Riku and Kairi were also awake, and had noticed the strange rift in the sky.

"Sora, what's happening!?" Kairi called to him. Sora opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, several figures suddenly emerged from the portal. The three heroes were dismayed as a wave of Nobodies descended to the island, separating the Destiny Island heroes.

"Nobodies!?" Sora exclaimed as he conjured his Kingdom Key.

"Why're they here!?" Riku demanded as he conjured his Way to the Dawn Keyblade, "Kairi, stay back!?"

"I'm alright, I can fight, too," Kairi reassured them as she summoned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade.

"Alright, but be careful," Riku cautioned as several Dusks gathered around them.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted as he charged to aid his friends. He was cut off, however, as two Berserkers crashed into the sand in front of him. "Get out of my way!" he ordered as he parried one of the Berserker's axes. The second Berserker swung its axe, but Sora quickly slid underneath it and swung his Keyblade, cutting through it's vulnerable back and destroying the Nobody. The other Berserker tried to attack again, but was also defeated quickly as Sora dodged the axe and cut it down before charging to Riku and Kairi's aid. He was too late, however, as Riku had already dispatched the Dusks that had been attacking.

"This doesn't make sense! Who's controlling these Nobodies?" Sora wondered as more Nobodies gathered around them.

"Sora, look!" Kairi shouted pointing up at the sky, causing both Sora and Riku to look up in the direction she was pointing. Their eyes widened with surprise as they realized that a rift shaped like a heart had opened in the sky.

"What is..." Sora wondered as a burst of energy suddenly emitted from the heart. The energy cut through nobodies, destroying them a it cut towards the Keyblade holders.

"Move!" Riku ordered too late as the energy overtook the heroes, causing them to vanish.

...

In the Full Moon Palace courtyard, Son Goku was enjoying a relaxing nap in the soft grass under the warm sun, unaware of the three knuckleheads that were heading towards him.

"Now we've got you!" Naruto shouted as he, Luffy, and Natsu jumped over the sleeping Goku. However, it turned out they weren't even close to having Goku as the Saiyan suddenly vanished, causing the three knucklehead heroes to crash into one another.

"YAHHH, THAT'S HOT! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the pile with the seat of his pants on fire.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Natsu apologized as he smiled awkwardly.

"What a bunch of morons," Vine sighed, "they would've had him if they hadn't shouted."

"You shouldn't drop your guard!" Ikkaku shouted as he swung Hozukimaru at Vine's head, only to have Vine lean backwards and evade the attack.

"Yeah, I didn't," Vine replied as he threw a kick which Ikkaku blocked.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he swung Zabimaru at Clare who dodged the first strike and deflected the second with her Claymore.

"Stop holding back, attack me with your Bankai!" Clare demanded.

"You never learn," Renji sighed, "fine, Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Well, looks like it's business as usual around here," Miria sighed as she played with Naruta.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied looking up from his Make Out Paradise, "something's still missing."

"You'd better get set to get decked, Jaden, cause I'm feelin the flow!"

"Oh yeah, well then, get your game on, Yuma, let's throw down!"

"There we go," Kakashi sighed.

"Gaaahhhh! You rotten brats!" a voice shouted suddenly as Goten and Trunks ran past followed by Kurumu.

"What'd they do, Kurumu?" Goku asked as he appeared behind the Succubus who turned to face him. A black marker mustache, goatee, and pair of glasses had been drawn on her face, and Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe we never thought of that!" Luffy shouted energetically.

"Hey, let's get Clare and Moka," Naruto suggested as he and Luffy chuckled mischievously.

"Do you two really have a death wish or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I guess Clare and Moka is a little dangerous," Luffy replied.

"Really? Are you actually thinking this through for a change?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, getting Erza will be a lot more fun!" Natsu declared triumphantly.

"Trifecta of stupidity," Vine sighed.

"Vine, what happened to you trying to be nicer to everyone?" Alicia demanded.

"I tried it for 24 hours and I didn't like it, so I'm not doing it anymore," Vine replied.

"Guess I should have seen that coming. It was worth a try," Alicia sighed.

"Ms. Alita please, I do believe we've trained enough, that I do!" Kenshin shouted fearfully as he suddenly ran past Alicia followed by Alita.

"Well I don't, and if you keep calling me 'Ms.' I'm gonna cut of your head, that I am!" Alita replied mockingly.

"Heheh," Shantella chuckled, "do you ever miss the peace and quiet, Teresa?"

"I don't recall that it was ever particularly quiet here, Shantella," Teresa replied calmly, "if anything has been missed, it's been the noise, but don't tell Rene I said that."

"Heh, good point," Shantella sighed in reply as Flora suddenly shrieked. She burst out of the castle door, but had only gone a few steps when Rene burst through the door and tackled the youngest princess.

"Take it back!?" Rene shouted threateningly.

"No, you are cranky!" Flora shrieked in reply, "and you smell bad, when's the last time you washed your shorts!?"

"Why you little..."

"Alright, break it up you two," Teresa ordered.

"I swear, can you two not fight for one day?" Shantella sighed.

"She started it!" Rene shouted.

"You know, little sis, you are a bit cranky, and I bet if you washed those clothes, the others might stand down wind of you once in awhile," Shantella lectured.

"Ooooo... Not you, too! I am not cranky!"

"HEY! I'm trying to meditate over here!" Piccolo shouted suddenly, frightening all four princesses, "quit yelling or I'll gag you!"

"Sorry," Flora gasped nervously as Piccolo closed his eyes again. Suddenly they shot open again as Piccolo looked up at the sky.

"Uhh, Piccolo? What's wrong?" Flora asked noticing that her sisters and friends were looking up as well. She looked up as well and her eyes widened with surprise when she saw what had everyone's attention. "What is that!?"

In the sky above the palace, a heart shaped hole had appeared.

"I don't like the feel of this," Goku declared.

"Usually my line, but he's not wrong," Vine declared. As if to prove them right, several black specks suddenly emerged from the rift. As they landed, several small, black figures suddenly appeared from the ground.

"What are these things?" Natsu shouted.

"Creepy," Luffy replied.

"I think they're kinda cute," Alicia revealed, "maybe they're friendly?" She got the answer to her question as one leapt at her, only to be blown away by a burst of blue flame from Selvaria.

"They're not friendly!" Selvaria declared.

"Got that!" Alicia replied as he pulled a capsule out of her pocket which she tossed into the air to release her lance and shield. The Alliance prepared for battle as their enemies charged them.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Rasengan!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Raging Blast Twin Blade Dance!"

The shadowy enemies were easily being taken down by the Alliance members.

"Uhh, there may be a lot of them, but they're not very strong," Ichigo declared.

"Man this is no fun. Isn't there someone stronger!?" Natsu demanded as he knocked several dozen shadows flying with a flaming kick. As he did, several dozen specks emerged from the rift and converged on the ground. The Alliance watched in terror as a massive shadow formed, towering over even the castle.

"Nice work, Lizard Breath," Vine hissed as the giant threw a punch that caused the heroes to scatter.

"We got this!" Luffy shouted as he used his extended arms to grab the giants arm and pulled himself onto its arm as Naruto began to form a Rasengan. Luffy charged forward as his arm stretched back towards Naruto.

"Gum Gum...!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Naruto's free arm and rocketed him towards the shadows head.

"...Rasen-Bullet!" Naruto shouted as his Rasengan slammed into the giants head with enough force to knock him onto his back!

"BANKAI!" Ichigo and Rukia both shouted as they were engulfed by a black and white aura respectively.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as he shot above the monster with his Hollow mask formed.

"Tessai no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted as she formed her own mask and followed suit. Both powerful Soul Reapers launched fierce attacks which struck the shadow, causing it to vanish.

"That was way to easy!" Ichigo declared as he removed his mask.

"The way that thing opened itself up to be attacked, it was almost like it wanted us to defeat it..." Yami realized, "everyone, watch out!"

The warning, however, came too late as a pulse of dark energy suddenly erupted from the Heartless, engulfing every member of the Alliance.

...

Goku didn't know how long he'd been out when he came too, but as he stood up, he realized he wasn't in the Full Moon Kingdom anymore. Instead, he was in a strange town he'd never seen before.

"Where am I, and where did the others end up?" he wondered as he looked up at the dark colored sky.

**WORLD 1**

**TRAVERSE TOWN**

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Ending Theme: Yeah Break! Care Break! (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**


	2. First Impressions

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions**

**Opening Theme: Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Vine felt something wet touch his face as he came to. He opened his eyes and discovered the wet object to be... a pig snout.

"BACON!" he shouted angrily as he jumped to his feet, causing the frightened piglet to jump away into Isara's arms.

"I knew that would work," Isara said, smiling, "thank you, Hans."

"Grrrr, you know, you may have everyone else fooled with your 'sweet, innocent little girl' routine, but you don't fool me for a second," Vine hissed as he looked around, " uh where are we?"

"Ummm... I was hoping you knew."

...

"Hey guys where are you!?" Natsu shouted as he knocked down a brick wall so he could see behind it. "Not back there. HEYYY!"

"Hey, can we try to not knock down the entire town looking for the others?" Renji pleaded as he followed the destructive Salamander.

"Ugh, should have known better then to go towards the explosions," Clare sighed as she emerged from an alley way.

"At least it's not Naruto or Luffy with him," Inner Moka declared as she spotted Renji.

"Moka, Clare," Renji said as the two joined him.

"HEY! NARUTO, LUFFY, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MOKA AND CLARE!" Natsu shouted pleadingly.

...

"Ahhhhh! I'm starving!" Luffy shouted desperately.

"There's gotta be somewhere around here to get some food," Naruto declared, "let's find something!"

...

Yami Yugi and Yuma stood looking around the town.

"HEY! Where are you guys!?" Yuma shouted angrily, "someone answer me."

"I don't believe your friends are able to hear you, Yuma," Astral declared.

"Grr, stop lecturing me and start shouting! We gotta find the others!" Yuma replied.

"But how will that help? Your friends cannot hear me either."

"Uhh, Yuma, we've got company!" Yami realized, getting Yuma's attention. Several Heartless were beginning to appear.

"Oh no! Not these guys again!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Come forth, Magician of Black Chaos!"

"Give us a hand, Gogogo Golem!"

...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he blew away several dozen Heartless as Edward used his automail blade to dispatch several more.

"Looks like finding the others will have to wait," Ed cursed as Ichigo landed behind him.

"What are these things?" Ichigo cursed as the two knights were surrounded by shadows.

...

"Where did they come from!?" Alicia exclaimed as she blew away several shadows with her lance.

"Doesn't matter, just make sure they don't get back!" Alita ordered as she cut down several more.

"Kuzuryūsen!" Kenshin shouted as he beat down several Heartless with a powerful sword strike, "we need to regroup with the others, that we do! We cannot hope to prevail against so many on our own!"

"Please. As weak as these things are, this'll be easy," Alita replied.

...

"Dang it, this is just what we need!" Vine cursed as he blasted a shadow that was attacking Isara, "Is, stay close, this is gonna get ugly!"

"Right!" Isara replied as Vine continued to fend off the Heartless.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" a familiar voice shouted as Ikkaku suddenly burst in, taking out several Heartless.

"Requip!" Erza shouted, requipping her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she followed Ikkaku, and summoning a dozen swords to skewer the Heartless closest to her two Darcsen companions.

"Erza! Ikkaku!" Isara shouted happily.

"What kept ya?" Vine demanded, "ya stop for lunch or something?"

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you couldn't handle these shrimps by yourself," Ikkaku taunted.

"Me? No, I was fine. Is was getting kinda scared though," Vine replied.

"I was not," Isara declared, "okay, maybe a little."

"See, absolutely no faith in your friendly neighborhood Raging Blast Alchemist."

"Can't say I blame her," Ikkaku declared as the two began taking down Heartless.

"Keep it up, Cueball, and we'll find out if a bald head bounces off these things," Vine hissed.

...

"Where are we!?" Kairi shouted.

"I think we're in Traverse Town!" Sora replied as he knocked away a Nobody, "how did we get here!?"

"Doesn't matter right now! We have bigger problems!" Riku declared as he defeated another Nobody. Suddenly, there was a surge of energy as a massive Heartless crashed into the ground in front of them. It was a humanoid shaped Heartless with thick, dark red armor covering its arms, legs, torso, and head. "Uhhh... litterally."

"That is a big Heartless," Sora declared.

"We've dealt with bigger!" Riku declared

"Have we?" Kairi asked.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A voice shouted suddenly as a blue blast slammed into the Heartless, causing it to stumble backwards. Sora, Kairi, and Riku watched in surprise as Son Goku landed in front of them.

"This ones a bit bigger then the other ones," Goku declared, "hey, are you three alright?"

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Goku," Goku replied, "nice to meet you!"

"Heads up, that things not finished yet!" Riku revealed, raising Way to the Dawn as the Heartless threw a punch as the heroes.

"Tougher then he looks," Goku declared as he flew forward and caught the fist, slowing it down, but not stopping it. "Whoa, okay, time to get SERIOUS!" he shouted as he erupted into a Super Saiyan, stopping the fist in its tracks and pushing it back with enough force to blow off the armor over the arm.

"It's over!" he shouted as he charged forward unleashing a fierce barrage of punches and kicks which staggered the heartless as Goku flew above it, forming an energy ball in each hand. He then rocketed down into the Heartless' head, crushing it as he did.

...

Meanwhile, Aqua had regained consciousness in the streets of Traverse Town, only to be instantly discovered by six of the unknown assailants who she'd fought before.

"What do you want from me?" Aqua demanded as she summoned her Master Keeper Keyblade.

"You're a threat to our kings plans and must be eliminated. It's nothing personal, my dear Aqua," one of the men declared as all six converged on Aqua with malicious looking Keyblades in hand.

"Well that doesn't sound good. I'd better get my game on! Go, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden shouted as his Thunder Giant suddenly shot in and bowled over the six attackers. Aqua was surprised as Yusei's Duel Runner suddenly slid in front of her.

"Get on, quick," he ordered as Jaden made room for her behind Yusei. Though still confused, Aqua knew better then to turn down a rescue and quickly got on the runner which sped away.

"After her!" the leader ordered as all six men pursued Yusei, Jaden, and Aqua.

"Whoa these guys don't give up!" Jaden cried as he realized they were being pursued.

"Then we'll just have to make them!" Yusei declared, "time to rev it up! I accel summon SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" As Yusei's speed increased, his Shooting Star Dragon appeared in his hand and he summoned it, causing it to take flight above the Duel Runner.

"Awesome! It's Shooting Star Dragon!" Jaden shouted excitedly.

"Time to shake these guys! GO, SHOOTING STAR FLARE!" Yusei ordered as Shooting Star Dragon divided into five dragons and flew at the pursuers. Only their leader was able to evade the dragons as his men were struck and blown away by the attack.

"Curse her. She escaped us!"

**Closing Theme: Yeah Break! Care Break! (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**


	3. Old and New Faces

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 2**

**Old and new Faces**

**Chapter Written by ZETT0**

**Opening Theme: Sanctuary**

Master Yen Sid groaned in pain, the numerous Unknown and Heartless erupting around every world was putting strain onto even his mind. At first he had attempted to keep count of all the worlds being taken, but the darkness was clouding his vision. He sighed deeply, shaking his head of the pain.

"Are you alright Master Yen Sid?" Flora the fairy asked him. Her and her sisters looked on worriedly as he nodded solemnly.

"It seems that a new dark power has arisen among this chaos. I thought that Xehanort may have been the greatest problem we had, but now I am not sure what is going on." He relented. Suddenly a portal of darkness appeared in the room, making the fairies jump; Yen Sid sat still, knowing who it was.

"Hey old man, what the heck is going on?" Axel said (Lea now) as he walked through the portal. "A bunch of worlds are going crazy, some monsters other than heartless are popping up. Am I the only one going nuts around here?"

"Something far greater than what we have seen before is encompassing the worlds. I have yet to be able to communicate with Mickey, but I can tell he is still in Disney Castle. Sora and his friends are no longer in their own world though, having been thrown into Traverse town." Yen Sid explained.

"Do you want me to get the mouse or find the kids?" Lea said with a raised brow.

"Neither. I need you to stand by at the moment. More than just our own Keybladers are involved now. A group of heroes from distant worlds have appeared, why or how I do not know. It would be best to observe until it is necessary for us to act." The old master said calmly. Lea blinked in disbelief.

"I don't know about you old man, but this seems like a necessary situation for us to act in." He said exasperated.

"We shall see. Those new heroes I speak of are much more capable then you think. We shall observe them to know what kind of power these new ones have." Yen Sid said, waving his hand and summoning what looked like a mirror. Inside it, images could be seen of those in Traverse town. Lea sighed and grabbed a seat.

"Fine then if you say so. Just know if it gets really hairy I'm jumpin' in. Got it memorized?" He said putting a finger to his head, with the old master nodding in acceptance.

...

Terra floated in the endless void of darkness. His return to his body was timely, for when Xehanort's Nobody Xemnas was defeated, Xehanort's original self became full again. Thaankfully though, so had Terra's body.

"I get restored only to be stuck in the darkness." Terra thought as he continued to drift. "I deserve it I suppose… I focused so much on power I got consumed by darkness… failing my friends completely... I don't even know what happened to them…"

_Do you wish to change that?_

"What? Who's there?" Terra said looking around.

_Do you wish to see your friends again?_

"… More than anything."

_Then go. Fight again, defend the worlds. Snuff out the darkness that was once in control of you._

Suddenly a small orb of light appeared in front of Terra, surprising him.

_Take the orb in your hand. Let the light lead you to your friends._

Terra hesitated for a moment. Only for a moment. He quickly reached out and took the light in his hand, and it enveloped him fully, the darkness seeming a distant memory as he was whisked away…

...

Deep in the depths of Sora's heart, the memory of the beach lay. On it sat two who lay deep within the young Keyblader. It was Roxas and Xion, eating the sea salt ice cream they loved so.

"Do you think he'll make it back to his body?" Roxas asked taking a lick.

"I think so. Thanks to Riku, nothing could tether him to this heart any longer." Xion said smiling out at the water.

"That's good. I'm gonna miss him though, he really did remind me of Sora." Roxas said chuckling.

"They could have been brothers if I didn't know anybetter." Xion said giggling and smiling at Roxas.

_In castle Oblivion…_

Three heavily cloaked men walked through the corridors of the castle.

"How are we supposed to find this kid? This is a big castle and there's a bunch of rooms!" One of the grunts said complaining.

"Quiet, we're almost to the top." The supposed leader said. They finally arrived to the room they were looking for, the one where Ventus body sat in sleep. The leader smirked as he approached.

"He's really in a sleep state, go figure." He mused as he looked him over.

"I heard he's been here for over ten years since he was a teen. Doesn't look like he's aged at all. Unless he was actually a toddler when it happened." One of the grunts said. Suddenly Ventus began to stir shaking his head. The group jumped back in surprise.

"What?! I thought he wasn't gonna wake up!" One of them said surprised.

"Wh-what… where… am I?" Ventus said yawning. He looked around blinking, then looked at the cloaked figures. "Who… are you guys?" He asked shaking his head again, trying to recover from his tiredness.

"Well this is quite unexpected, but matters not. We are servants to the king of the Unknown, and we shall slay you in his name!" The leader shouted, brandishing blades in his hands. He rushed at Ven, who by reflex summoned his Keyblade and blocked.

"What are you talking about?" He said pushing the leader off of him. The other two began to rush as well. An old memory of an attack appeared in his head, and he lashed out with it.

**Aero!**

A large gust of wind picked up the two in the air, and tossed them aside into the walls. Ventus went to a knee, still tired from sleep.

"So it seems you still have a bit of fight in you, huh?" The leader said. "Then we'll have to take this somewhere else. We were not expecting resistance."

The leader held up his hand, and a portal of darkness appeared. Ven widened his eyes in terror as he seemed to be sucked into.

"Wha-what's happening?!" He shouted as he flew in, disappearing from sight.

"Hey boss we coulda taken him!" One of the henchmen said.

"I doubt it. While he was still tired, there are only three of us, and none of us suited to take on a Keyblader. I'm sending in reinforcements to take the boy." The leader explained as he walked past them into another corridor of darkness.

...

Alicia blew away a large group of Heartless, while Kenshin and Alita continued to do the same.

"These guys just keep coming!" The Valkyrur said swiping and missing one of the smaller Heartless.

"So what, that just makes it fun." Alita said smiling darkly as she rushed forward and cut down three heartless in a flash.

"She seems to be enjoying this too much, that she is." Kenshin said sweat dropping and Alicia nodding slowly.

"You two have something to say?" Alita said glaring at them.

"No!" They both said, continuing to fight. Suddenly the smaller heartless began to vanish, now the area seeming clear.

"They all just… left?" Alicia said looking around.

"Perhaps they gave up, that they did. Although it still seems too easy…" Kenshin mused in thought.

"Whatever, lets go and find the others since they all wussed out." Alita said walking past them. The two began to follow but all froze as a group of four Beserker Nobodies surrounded them.

"What the heck are these things?!" Alicia said preparing to fight again.

"They are much different from what we fought before, that they are." Kenshin said a bead of sweat going down his cheek.

"Who cares, we'll kill 'em like the rest." Alita said smiling at a chance to fight again.

**Room**

Suddenly a large transparent bubble appeared above the group, making them all stare.

"What is…?" Alicia said, but before any of them knew it, the Nobodies were suddenly cut in half. They began to be spin around the room, smashing together and being destroyed by one of their own clubs.

"Oh its that guy." Alita said grimacing as Trafalgar Law walked onto the group.

"Oh I remember you, that I do. You are Trafalgar Law correct? I do not see much at the castle." Kenshin said greeting him.

"I prefer to keep a distance from the groups unless we're fighting." Law stated simply as he sheathed his long sword. "We should go and find the others so we can learn what exactly is going on." Law said walking past them. Alita glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't like him." She stated.

"But why miss Alita? He is part of the Alliance and he just helped us, that he did." Kenshin said.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Alicia said shrugging.

"I don't know, he just seems… cocky." The murder princess stated, making the other two sweat drop.

"You have that feeling about him?" They said quietly enough so she couldn't hear.

...

Zoro had somehow gotten stuck with Mizore and Aliasse, much to his chagrin. While Mizore was quiet, Aliasse didn't seem to stop talking. For a while it seemed like the girls ignored his presence, and he did the same with them. Finally the little Valkyrur looked at Zoro in question.

"Hey moss head! Do you know where we're going?" She asked, making Zoro turn to her with a raised brow.

"What? I thought you two were leading the way!" He said in disbelief, making Aliasse groan in frustration.

"A man is supposed to be courteous and lead a woman along, isn't he?" Aliasse said crossing her arms.

"I agree, but I heard he has the worst sense of direction." Mizore muttered, making Aliasse blink.

"What are you two blabbing about?" He said frustrated as well. "I shouldn't have to lead you anywhere."

"You're a big jerk you know that!" The young Valkyrur said growling at him.

"Like I care what either of you think." Zoro said rolling his eyes. He began to leave the two.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

"Where I want to go, do whatever you want." Zoro said choosing a path to the left.

"Wait Zoro." Mizore said making him look back at her.

"If your instincts are telling you to go left, then we should go right." She explained, making the swordsman groan in aggravation and Aliasse laugh.

"Ok then, right it is then!" Aliasse said as the two began to leave. Zoro watched them go for a moment and groaned, knowing it was best to do as they say and follow. This wasn't the first time he might have gotten lost already. As he trailed behind them, only about to catch up, the girls seemed to rush forward faster.

"Moss head, come quick!" Aliasse shouted back to him.

"Oi stop calling me that!" He said approaching from behind but stopping when he saw the girls stooping over a man.

"What happened, did you two attack him?" Zoro said looking at them accusingly.

"What! No, we just found him like this you jerk." Aliasse said glaring at him. The man, who turned out to be Terra, began to stir from unconsciousness.

"Wha… what? Where am I?" He said pushing himself up and looking at the three heroes.

"Who are… you?"

...

Naruto and Luffy groaned, having yet to find any of their friends or food.

"What the heck, all these buildings and no restaurant." Luffy said sticking his tongue out.

"I know Luffy, I'm hungry too…" Naruto said his own stomach growling. The boys perked up, the smell of food in the air. They looked at each other with their tongues out and then dashed toward the smell.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

The boys found a small restaurant in the market place, a muggle serving them. They waited happily at a table for their meal.

"I cant believe we actually found a place for some grub!" Naruto said happily.

"As long as I get meat, I don't care why it's here." Luffy said laughing and clanking his fork and knife together for the chef to hurry. Suddenly above their table, a corridor of darkness opened up. The boys looked up to see Ventus (although unknown to them) flying out.

"Waaaah!" He shouted as he landed with a hard thud on their table and rolled off of it. The two boys looked at him in question, Naruto cringing at how painful that fall looked.

"Hey are you alright bro?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, both heroes up and trying to help him up.

"I fall like that all the time, he's ok." Luffy said laughing.

"But you're made of rubber!" Naruto said smacking him on the head.

"Ow…" Ven groaned as he stood up.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked again, making sure.

"Yeah thanks… where am I?" Ven said looking around. "What world is this?"

"We have no clue, we just got here too!" Luffy said somewhat proudly.

"Then why are you so happy?" Ven asked with a sweat drop.

"Because we're about to eat!" Luffy said happily, the food finally arriving.

"Oh awesome, lets eat! Hey new guy come join us! We'll order you something too!" Naruto said sitting at the table to feast on his ramen. Ven stared at them in disbelief but blushed when his stomach gave a large growl.

"See you're hungry too." Luffy said laughing. The young Keyblader looked at the food and nearly drooled. "Well if you guys insist…" He said taking a seat.

"That's the spirit! Although you'll have to eat fast when you get your food, Luffy will try to steal it!" Naruto said as he shoveled Ramen into his mouth.

"By the way, I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" The ninja said happily.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" The rubber boy said between chomps of food.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven!" the young Keyblader said as he happily took a bowl of food and started to eat.

**Ending theme: Free Will (One Piece ending theme 9)**


	4. Alliance and Keybladers Unite

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Alliance and Keybladers Unite!**

**Chapter Written by GamingGuy84**

**Opening Theme: Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts II)**

After smashing the armored Heartless into nothing, Goku powered down to his normal form and turned towards the three Keyblade weilders, who looked dumbstruck from watching the fight.

"Well, that's it for that big guy." he said, proud of his work, brushing his hands.

"Th…that was…incredible." Sora said in awe of Goku's power.

"You defeated that huge Heartless single-handedly, and you didn't have a Keyblade!" Riku exclaimed.

"That big one didn't stand a chance when you…uh, changed your hair. How did you do that?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Huh? Heartless? Keyblade? What are you guys talking about? Who are you anyway?" Goku asked, confused as well.

"Oh, I'm Sora. And these are my friends, Riku and Kairi." He said pointing to himself and his companions.

"Thanks for saving us. We owe you our lives, Goku right?" Kairi said kindly. Goku nodded.

"Yep, and no problem. I was searching for my friends when I saw that thing attack you, so I jumped in." he explained.

"Hold on, you have friends here?" Riku asked.

"Well yeah; I have a lot of friends. Unfortunately, we all got separated when some strange dark energy hit us…and I guess we all got sent here, wherever here is."

"This is Traverse Town," Sora answered.

"You know this place? I guess that means you live here, right?" Goku asked.

"Not really…" but Riku interrupted before Sora could explain more. "Back up. What dark energy?"

Goku then told them about the shadowy monsters that attacked him and his friends in the Full Moon Kingdom. "And as soon as that giant was defeated, a dark energy came out and zapped us. Next thing I knew, I ended up here, and no idea where the others are." Goku finished.

They all went quiet for a while, then Riku turned towards Sora and Kairi. "It looks like we weren't the only ones that got attacked and transported here." he said ominously. Sora and Kairi agreed.

"So, do you three know what's going on? And what exactly are Heartless and Keyblades?" Goku asked. Riku sighed heavily.

"It might be best to start from the beginning…

"We need to help Goku find his friends first. If we got attacked, it's possible

they are fighting Heartless right now too." Sora suggested.

"Yeah, once everyone is together, we can tell them all what we

know and how to proceed." Kairi added. Riku reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, but it's going to take a while. If Goku has as many friends as he says he does…"

"Unless we can find a way to get them to come to us." Sora said. "You know, some kind of signal."

Goku then smacked his head. "Of course! Why didn't Ithink of that?" he asked himself.

"You know how to contact your missing friends?" Kairi asked.

"Sure do! Just stand back!" Goku said confidently as he lifted both his hands upward and fired a large beam of energy straight into the sky.

"Alright! That should get everyone's attention!" Goku exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why me! Why did I have to be stuck babysitting these brats?!" Kurumu yelled in frustration; when she woke up in this strange new world, she saw that she was with Yukari and the two Super Saiyan kids, Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, we're not that bad." Trunks muttered annoyingly to himself.

"Yeah, we're a lot of fun!" Goten said, which annoyed Kurumu even more.

"Not fun for me!" she retorted.

"Uh, guys…we're not alone." Yukari said fearfully. She was right; more of the monsters that attacked them before had shown up.

"Ah man, these guys again!" Kurumu said angrily as she blasted some of them with her ki blasts.

"Hey! Don't hog them all!" Yukari yelled, using her magic to sqaush several more Heartless with a huge boulder that fell from above.

Trunks and Goten then fought more Heartless themselves, who were no match for them. But no matter how many fell, many more appeared.

"Oh come on! Why do they keep coming?!" Yukari yelled. Trunks and Goten knew instantly what to do.

"Leave this to us!" they both shouted as took position for their next move. "FUUSION-HAAA!" As the light faded, Gotenks emerged with his usual overconfident smirk.

"Okay, time to fight shadows…with ghosts!" he declared as he went Super Saiyan and spat out several indistinct white shapes…that quickly turned into ghost versions of himself.

When the two girls saw what he was about to do, they paled. "Crap!" they both yelled as they hid behind an alley for cover. Gotenks then pointed to the heartless before him.

"Go! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

At once the ghosts went after all the Heartless in the area. As soon as the ghosts touched them, dozens of explosions erupted everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Gotenks saw that all the Heartless were gone.

"It's alright ladies, those evil monsters are no more! Thanks to the amazing might of…" BONK! Yukari had just wacked the fused Super Saiyan in the

head with a kitchen sink that appeared from her wand.

"Give us more of a heads up next time! That ghost attack of yours is just plain overkill!" she yelled.

Gotenks chuckled sheepishly, massaging the lump on his head. "Uh well, maybe…" Just then he sensed something else and looked up. A giant

energy beam had appeared not far from their position.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked.

"I know that energy; it's one of my dad's!" Gotenks said excitedly.

"Please tell me it's not Vegeta." Yukari pleaded.

"No, it's my other dad!" The two girls exhaled in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" they said as they raced after Gotenks, who already started flying towards the signal beam.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Gogogo Gust!" Yuma yelled as his monster destroyed more Heartless.

"Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yami's magician vaporized more of the creatures with it's signature attack. But they were not gaining ground, for more appeared.

"Darn, they just keep coming back!" Yami said frustratingly.

'If we don't do something soon, they will wear us out!" Yugi said in his mind.

"Astral, any ideas?" Yuma asked his own spiritual companion.

"As I am unaware of what these creatures are, it is difficult to come up with an effective strategy to defeat them." Astral replied.

"That's not very helpful!" Yuma retorted.

"This however is! Meteor Meltdown!" a familiar voice called out as molten rocks flashed down on the numerous Heartless.

"Shooting Star Flare!" said another friendly voice as five colored dragons pulverized the remaining Heartless around Yami

and Yuma.

"Yusei! Jaden!" Yuma called out happily as Yusei's Duel Runner pulled up beside them, with Shooting Star Dragon and Magma Neos above them.

"You guys okay?" Yusei asked.

"We are now, thanks to you. But who is she?" Yami asked, pointing at Aqua.

"I am Keyblade Master Aqua. I owe your companions my life." Aqua answered.

"Keyblade Master? What's that?" Yuma questioned.

"And how exactly did you come to be with Yusei and Jaden?" Yami asked.

"I was dragged into this new world by six attackers who were ordered to kill me by their master. But Yusei and Jaden here came out of nowhere and gave me a ride. Thankfully we lost them." The Keyblade Master replied.

"Who is this "master" of theirs?" Yusei asked.

"They call him the King of the Unknown." Aqua answered.

"King of the Unknown? What is an "Unknown"?" Jaden questioned.

"And more importantly, why would this king want you dead?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. But it is clear that they see me as a threat to their plans." Aqua said, shaking her head and sighing. "If only Terra and Ventus were here with me." She said sadly to herself.

"Who?" Yusei asked. But before she could answer, they all spotted a large beam erupting into the sky.

"What's that?" Aqua asked, pointing at the beam.

"It's got to be a signal from one of the others!" Jaden said with hope.

"Then we must get there as quick as possible!" Yami declared as he took out a capsule, pressed it, then tossed it in the air.

Next thing they saw, Yami's Duel Runner emerged.

"Hop on Yuma!" Yami said as he and others rode off to the source of the beam.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Ven, how did you end up here?" Naruto asked while he was chowing down his meal.

"Honestly, no clue. I woke up with these three cloaked guys standing over me. They said they were there to slay me in the name of the King of the Unknown. Just as we started fighting, their leader opened a portal, and then I…sorta dropped down here." Ven answered with a shrug.

"Unknown what?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.

"King of the Unknown." Ven repeated, disgusted by Luffy's lack of manners. "Does he ever pay attention to important details?" Ven asked Naruto.

"Not most of the time." Naruto said softly so that Luffy wouldn't hear him.

"There he is!" a sinister voice called from behind the trio's table. They turned to see over a dozen human looking people staring straight at Ventus. "He is the one we have been ordered to kill!" said the one who shouted a second before.

"Ah man, not now! I haven't even finished my meal yet!" Ven complained as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Woah! What kind of weapon is that?" Luffy asked, full of interest.

"Kill him!" the leader ordered as his henchmen summoned their own

Keyblades.

"You guys don't know who you're messing with!" Ven yelled as he attacked with blinding speed. He moved so quickly that the enemies were caught off guard. He slashed, dodged and sprinted so fast that Naruto and Luffy were quickly

impressed.

"Oh wow! He's almost as fast Ichigo with his Bankai!" Naruto declared.

In a short time, half the enemies were down, but Ven hadn't quite recovered from waking from his long sleep so he quickly began to wear down.

"He's tiring out! Now's our chance!" one of the attackers declared as he caught Ven on the side, making him drop on his knee.

"Oh no you don't! Gum-Gum Gattling!" Luffy yelled as he fought the attackers with lightning fast punches.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto declared as he formed lots of clones. "Rasengan!" Naruto and his clones took down more of the enemies with their attack.

"Drat! I didn't expect this!" the leader said angrily. Suddenly, even more attackers appeared from a rift from above…soon outnumbering the guys.

"Uh oh!" Ven said as the enemy group surrounded them.

"Any last words before the demise of you and your friends, Ventus?" the Unknown leader asked.

"I have some last words for ya! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu called out as torrent of fire burned away several Unknown.

"Natsu!" Naruto and Luffy shouted as their good friend showed up in the nick of time.

"Another one?!" the leader gasped.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji cried out as he smashed more Unknown with his Zanpakto.

"You two just couldn't stay out of trouble for more than 5 minutes, could you?" he complained as he joined with Natsu.

"Get them!" the Unknown were now going after Natsu and Renji.

"Quick Sword!" Clare yelled, quickly slashing the attackers. Soon it was just the leader left.

"No, this wasn't suppose to happen!" he said in frightened tone. He was backing away when he bumped into something behind him…or rather, a silver haired, red eyed someone.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but it's time for you to know your place!" Moka declared as she delivered a powerful kick in the leader's chin, sending flying for a bit before falling down in a crunching heap.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said as they all regrouped.

"Don't mention it, it was just a good thing you three caused all the commotion we could hear not far from this place." Renji smirked.

"Speaking of three, who's the new kid?" Moka asked, eyeing Ven.

"This is our new friend, Ventus. But he asked us to call him Ven." Naruto said with a big smile as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Yeah, you should've seen him in action! He was amazing!" Luffy added as he to put an arm around him.

"Hehe, I um…I'm not quite as good as I should be…" Ven said, chuckling nervously.

Without warning, the group saw a large energy beam near their location. "Now what?" Renji asked.

"Let me see." Naruto said as he quickly went into Sage Mode. "Yeah! That's Goku's energy!" he said with excitement.

"He must be signaling the rest of the Alliance. Let's go!" Clare ordered as they all left to meet up with Goku.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elsewhere, Terra was helped up by Zoro and Mizore. "Hey, you okay pal?" Zoro asked.

"I…I don't know. Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, but I prefer Zoro. And these annoying ladies are Mizore and Aliasse." he grunted pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Hey!" they both shouted indignantly.

"So anyway, what's your story?" Zoro questioned.

"Well, my name is Terra, an apprentice to Keyblade Master Eraqus."

"Master who?" Ali asked, confused.

"Master Eraqus; he taught everything about fighting with a Keyblade…before everything in my life began to unravel." Terra said with regret.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"It's a long story, but after some rather unfortunate events, I ended up trapped in a realm of darkness. Then from out of the darkness, a small orb of light appeared and it talked to me. It asked me if I wanted to see my friends again, and when I said I did, it told to fight and and let the light lead me to my friends. I grabbed the orb and then…I wound up here." Terra said.

"Huh, that's some crazy story…but we've heard crazier." Mizore said.

"And seen things crazier." Ali piped in.

"So who are these friends of yours?" Zoro asked Terra.

"One's a tall, blue haired woman named Aqua, and the other is a young boy named Ventus. We all shared the same dream: To one day become Keyblade Masters. Of course, Aqua was the only one that qualified…" Terra stated softly, remembering his failure to become one himself, and that Ventus was too young to qualify at all.

"Say, if you ended up in this place, isn't possible your other friends are here to?" Ali asked hopefully. Terra raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe…maybe they are." he whispered.

"Then let's go find them!" Ali shouted.

"Hold on, we don't know for sure if Terra's friends are even here. Besides, we need to find the rest of the Alliance and the Princesses." Zoro pointed

out.

"Then I think I know where to start." Mizore said as she pointed at the sky, revealing a large energy beam.

"Okay, let's move." Zoro ordered as they ran towards the beam.

'Aqua, Ventus…I hope you two are here somewhere…' Terra thought to himself as he ran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Give me a break! These things just won't stop popping up!" Vine shouted angrily as the army of Heartless kept coming back for more after being continuously defeated.

"Then we'll just keep knocking them down until they're all gone!" Ikkaku responded happily.

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this a little too much." Erza said as she slashed four more Heartless. Isara and Hans, meanwhile, stayed

close to Vine.

"Why are these things attacking us? What do they want" Isara asked fearfully.

"I don't know Is, but if this keeps up, things won't turn out so well." Vine replied, beginning to get tired from the constant fighting.

"Kuzuryusen!" Kenshin shouted as he knocked away several Heartless with his blade. "It seems we have made it in time, that we have." Kenshin replied with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Kenshin. And who's we?" Erza asked.

"I think he's talking about me!" Alita cried as she cut down even more Heartless.

"Don't forget me!" Alicia shouted as she incinerated more Heartless with her blue flames.

"Great timing ladies." Vine said with a smirk.

"I'm not getting left out." Law declared as he used his Cursed Fruit to trap and cut apart all the remaining creatures and knocked them into each other until they were no more. "That should take care of them." he said with satisfaction.

"Well now that the fun's over, please tell me one of you knows where we are?" Vine pleaded with the others, but to his disappointment, they all shook their heads.

"I am sorry Colonel Vine. We have no idea where we are, that we don't" Kenshin replied sadly.

"Nor do we know where to find the rest of gang." Alita complained.

"Moink! Moink!" Hans squealed as he flew above the group in excitement.

"What is it Hans?" Isara asked. With one of his feet, Hans pointed to what it was looking at: An immense beam of energy shooting skyward.

"Looks like Bacon just found someone. Come on!" Vine ordered as he and the group hurried towards the beam's source, but not before Hans smacked Vine in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell's THAT for?!"

"For calling him Bacon!" Isara laughed, while Vine groaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ichigo and Ed were becoming real tired of the constant barrage of Heartless.

"Crap! Why do they keep coming?!" Ichigo asked in frustration as he kept slashing more Heartless.

"Hell if I know!" Ed replied as he fired some Blast Alchemy to vaporize the creatures, while cutting down more with his automail blade.

But not matter how many they defeated, more keep showing up.

"Aw man, where's Goku when you need him?" Ichigo said as the Heartless were closing in on the duo.

"Who needs Goku when you've got us!" said a strong female voice from above. Ichigo and Ed looked up to see the 8 Princesses of the Full Moon.

"You boys could use a hand." Shantella said as she and her sisters descended and began pummeling the Heartless.

"Where have all of you been?" Ed asked he blasted another Heartless.

"After that dark energy hit us, we woke up not far from here in this unknown world. And when we saw that all of the Alliance was scattered everywhere, we began looking for everyone when we spotted you two surrounded by these things." Teresa answered as she punched and kicked several Heartless away into nothing.

"I don't supposed you've seen anyone else?" Silphia asked as she blasted another of the little demons away.

"Nope." Ichigo answered as he kept fighting. Without warning, all of the remaining Heartless disappeared…only to be replaced by something worse.

"Darn it all!" Flora cursed as six Beserker Nobodies emerged in the place of the Heartless.

"So these guys want to take it up a notch…so can we!" Renee declared as she and her elder sisters turned Super Saiyan, with Flora right behind them. The four Super Saiyan Princesses took on one Berserker each, while the remaining two went after Ichigo and Ed.

"You girls aren't the only ones who can "take it up a notch". BANKAI!" Ichigo then assaulted the Berserker.

"Oh man, why am I the only one here who can't transform?!" Ed shouted angrily as he blocked the Berserker's axe.

"You're not! Four of us Princesses can't go Super Saiyan, or have you forgotten!" Rinoa complained as she kicked the beast away from Ed.

Ed chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Yikes!" Ed jumped away before the Beserker could crush him.

"Enough talk, let's finish this!" Ichigo commanded as he formed his Hollow Mask. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" With his attack, Ichigo destroyed the Beserker.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Flora destroyed her Berserker with the move she learned from Goku.

"PILEDRIVER THRUST!" Teresa slammed her best technique on another Berserker until it was no more. Shantella used her Blast Alchemy to tear

Berserker number 4 apart. Renee simply blasted the fifth behemeth until nothing was left.

"That's how you get it done!" she said proudly of her work.

"I could use some help here!" Ed said as he looked blades with the final Berserker. But before Ichigo or any of the Princesses to could help, another armored figure appeared and bashed the Berserker to the ground.

"Al!" Ed shouted, happy to see his brother.

"Sorry I'm late Brother; I searched all over for you when I saw a signal nearby. I was following it when I found you. What is that?" Al asked as the Berserker got back up.

"Something that obviously isn't friendly and trying to kill us."

"Let's take him together." Al suggest as he clapped his hands together.

"Right with ya!" Ed said confidently as he did the same. They both slammed their hands onto the ground. Al used the concrete around them to bind the Berserker in place, while Ed made a pillar pop up beneath him, sending him flying towards the monster. With one swipe of his blade, the Berserker's head came clean off. And as Ed landed, the giant's body collapsed before disintegrating.

"You did it Brother!" Al praised.

"No Al, we did it!" Ed replied with a thumbs up.

"Glad that's over." Ichigo said as he and the Princesses joined the Elrics.

"I don't know; I have a feeling this was only the beginning…" Teresa said in worry. This worried everyone, but then Ed remembered something.

"Hey Al, earlier you said you were following a signal?"

"Yeah, over there!" Al said as he pointed behind them. They saw the beam that all the others had seen.

"Judging from it's energy, I'd say that's Goku's handy work!" Silphia said smiling.

"Then why the hell are we still standing here?" Ichigo asked as and the rest headed off towards their friend's signal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the source, Goku could sense it; the others were approaching his location.

"It's working! They're all coming here! Everyone'll be here soon!" The Saiyan cried out in triumph. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were anxiously awaiting for the arrival of Goku's friends.

"So, what kind of friends do you think Goku has?" Sora asked.

"Well, if they're as powerful as him, then we might have a chance to stop whatever is going on." Riku replied.

"I hope so." Kairi added.

**Ending Theme: Toi Michi no Saki de (Inuyasha: The Final Act)**


	5. Battle in Traverse Town

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Battle in Traverse Town**

**Chapter Written by Kingdom Hearts Guy**

**Opening Theme: Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I guess we're not the only ones who saw Goku's signal!" Ichigo shouted as he cut down five shadows who lunged at him as he, Ed, and the princesses continued towards where Goku's signal had been seen.

"There're so many of them!" Flora shouted, "they just don't stop coming." She wasn't watching and accidentally crashed into Ichigo who'd stopped running.

"Hey, why'd you stop, Ichigo?" Flora cried as she rubbed her injured nose. She looked forward and saw that a new enemy had appeared. It wore red armor and two red blades extended from its hands.

"What the..." Ichigo questioned as the monster rocketed forward, forcing Ichigo to narrowly block the attack.

"Darn it it's just one thing after another," Ed cursed as he and Ichigo attacked the enemy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ichigo and Ed weren't the only ones who had encountered a powerful Heartless, as similar ones had attacked Naruto, Zoro, and Vine's teams. As his blue bladed opponent locked blades with him, Vine was surprised as his blade froze and shattered. "Keep your distance! Its attacks are ice based! If they hit you, you're gonna wish you were Mizore."

"Right," Isara replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Three Sword Style: ONI GIRI!" Zoro shouted as his three swords clashed against his enemies two blue blades. "This one is tougher!"

"Move it Moss Head!" Aliasse shouted as she swung her lance and fired a wave of blue flame. Zoro was barely able to move before the blast engulfed the Heartless

"Hey! Watch where you're firing!"

"I warned ya to move, Moss Head, it's not my fault you're to dumb to dodge," Ali replied.

"Guys, we're not done here," Mizore revealed as Ali's flame dispersed to reveal the still standing heartless.

"No way, how'd he survive that!?" Ali shrieked angrily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Naruto, Luffy, and Clare stood firm, staring down their new enemy. It was small and humanoid and clad from head to foot in menacing black armor. Two green blades emerged where it's hands were and a menacing red eye glared out at them from under the helm.

"Is that... An unversed? No, it's different, but what is it?" Ven realized.

"I'll handle this," Clare declared as she tightened her grip on her Claymore and charged. She barely saw a blur as her enemy zipped past her and slashed, cutting through her left leg and causing her to drop.

"Clare!" Moka shouted as the heartless stood over her and raised its blade for the kill.

"Second Gear!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Jet Spear!" he shouted firing a lightning quick kick that knocked the heartless away from his downed friend.

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's do it!" Luffy ordered.

"FU-SION HAAA!"

The powerful Heartless rose to its feet as Luto crashed down into the ground in front of it.

"Gum Gum..." he shouted as he summoned two Shadow Clones, "Clone Gattling!" All three clones released a barrage of punches on the heartless, sending it lying into a nearby building.

"Now, Clone Jet..." Luto shouted as he prepared his next attack. He didn't get to launch it, however, as the heartless suddenly shot out of the smoke. The real Luto jumped over its head, but the two clones were cut down.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he shot through the smoke from the clones and launched the heartless into the sky with a fire enhanced punch as Luto formed 5 clones who all stretched their legs skyward.

"Gum Gum Uzumaki Barrage!" He shouted as all five clones slammed their feet down onto the heartless' head, slamming it down into the ground.

"Did that do it?" Moka asked as she helped Clare to her feet. She got her answer when the monster shot out of the smoke at Luto.

"Darn it, stay down!" Luto shouted as two of his Shadow Clones gathered to him and began to form a massive Rasen-Shuriken. "Third Gear..." Luto called as he bit down on his free thumb and inflated his arm, "Gium Gum Giant Rasen-Bazooka!" Luto shouted as he attacked the enemy the Rasen-Shuriken slammed into the powerful Heartless, destroying it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro shouted as he eliminated his teams enemy with a spinning attack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted as he incapacitated his teams heartless with his ultimate technique.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Getsuga..." Ichigo shouted as he formed his mask, "TENSO!" he shouted as he overwhelmed his enemy with his trademark attack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh no, almost all of the others have been attacked by strong enemies," Goku realized, "fortunately all our weaker fighters are in groups with stronger ones, so they'll be safe, but it'll take them a little longer to get here."

"How do you know that?" Sora asked, "you must have really good eyesight."

"I can sense their power levels," Goku revealed, "I'm keeping track of them so I know their... Uh oh, a massive power level just appeared out of nowhere! Not good, King Kai, please tell me you're listening.

"King Kai?" Riku repeated.

"Oh, there you are, Goku. I was wondering when I'd hear from you," a voice called from nowhere, startling the three keybearers.

"King Kai, I need a favor!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Alright, that's done, so now let's head to..." Vine began to order.

"Vine, Kenshin!" Goku's voice shouted, frightening both Raging Blast and Battosai.

"It's Goku!" Isara realized.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Alita asked, "I don't see him."

"Is he communicating with us telepathically?" Erza wondered.

"Guys, watch out, another enemy is headed your way, and this one is a lot more powerful then the ones we've fought before!" Goku exclaimed.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Vine declared as he and Kenshin both noticed the approaching enemy. A small, human looking heartless was approaching them. It was clad in dark colored armor that covered its whole body, leaving only a small slit over the eyes bare to show it's pitch black face and glowing yellow eyes. Instead of hands, two green blades emerged from its black arm guards. The Heartless was the powerful Zip Slasher type Heartless, Black Shadow.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine declared as he and Kenshin faced Black Shadow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Black Shadow charged without warning, zipping right between Vine and Kenshin and swinging its blades for their vulnerable backs. Fortunately, the two swordsmen reacted quickly, each blocking a blade with their own sword. Alita charged in behind it and swung wildly for it from behind, but it dodged her and landed several feet away, facing the fighters.

"Alicia, look after Is and Hans," Erza ordered as she requipped into her favorite combat outfit (red pants with white bandages tied over her chest).

"Right," Alicia replied.

"It's movements are difficult to track, so stay focused," Vine ordered.

"Yeah, I think we got that," Ikkaku declared as Black Shadow attacked again. It didn't reach it's target as an explosion followed by a blue flame drove it back.

"Guess we made it just in time," a familiar voice called as two familiar women arrived to join the fight.

"Imca!" Isara called.

"Selvaria!" Alicia exclaimed happily.

"Don't look now, but your girlfriends are here," Ikkaku said teasingly to Vine.

"Say that again, egghead, and I'll show you my new Baldmehameha," Vine threatened.

"Focus you two, it's coming again!" Erza hissed as Black Shadow wasted no time in resuming its offensive. Using it's two blades, it locked swords with Alita and Kenshin and, to the surprise of everyone, began pushing the two samurai backwards. He was only stopped when Erza attacked him from behind, causing him to jump over them and bring both blades down against Vine's sword, driving Vine a couple of inches into the ground which unbalanced the Raging Blast and nearly knocked him over.

"Ow!" he shouted as he back-stepped, narrowly dodging a slash attack. He almost instantly dropped to a knee. "Oh great."

Kenshin charged at Black Shadow, knocking it backwards.

"Colonel Vine, can you still fight!?" he demanded.

"Right!" the others replied as Alita and Erza charged the enemy only to be blocked by its blades.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted suddenly as his arm stretched past Vine and Kenshin, between Alita and Erza, and into Black Shadows jaw, causing t to stagger backwards.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as a Shadow Clone threw him through the air and he planted a Rasengan into the Heartless' chest, sending it flying backwards.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!"

"Iron Dragon ROAR!"

"Sky Dragon ROAR!"

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!"

The voices of four familiar dragon slayers roared out as fire, wind, lightning, and iron struck into the building, bringing it down.

"Did that stop it?" Wendy asked.

"Are you kidding! Even Himura couldn't have survived that!" Misao declared as the smoke started to clear to reveal Black Shadow was still standing.

"Looks like it's still standing to me, Weasel Girl," Sanosuke declared.

"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL!" Misao shouted angrily.

"What're all you guys doing here?" Vine inquired.

"We were heading for Goku's signal when we heard Goku's warning," Clare revealed, "after that, we just headed to the area with the most noise."

"Nows not exactly the time for talking," Renji declared, "that creature isn't slowing down. Ventus, any idea what it is?"

"I though I did, but it's not what I thought it was, so I have no idea," Ventus replied as he summoned his Wayward Wind Keyblade. As Black Shadow regained its footing, a broken chunk of stone wall behind it suddenly froze and then shattered as Aliasse burst through the wall and swung her lance, knocking Black Shadow into another wall.

"Yay! We found everyone!" Ali shouted happily. Black Shadow burst out of the smoke and headed straight for Aliasse, but before it could reach her, a burst of flame suddenly engulfed it.

"You know, Raging Blast," Mustang declared as he joined the group along with Hawkeye, Welkin, and Riela, "you really need to teach your kid to pay attention during a fight."

"I teach her, she just doesn't listen," Vine replied.

"Welkin! Riela!" Alicia shouted happily as Zoro, Mizore, and Terra emerged from the building Ali had blown through.

"Terra!?" Ven shouted happily.

"Ven!? You're really here! Thank goodness, do you know where Aqua is?" Terra shouted excitedly at the sight of his friend.

"Aqua? I thought she'd be with you," Ven replied.

"Hey guys!" an annoyingly familiar voice shouted. Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yami joined the group on Yusei's Duel Runner.

"What's up guys?" Jaden asked smiling as he hopped off Yusei's runner followed by Aqua, "hey, we found this girl. Any of you guys know her? Her name's..."

"Aqua!" Ven shouted.

"Hey, someone did know who she was," Yuma exclaimed, "but I don't know who that kid is."

"He's from Natsu's world, isn't he?" Jaden replied.

"He's kidding, right?" Mustang asked.

"Doubt it," Vine replied.

"No, he's our new bud, Ven," Naruto declared as he, Luffy, and Natsu more or less tackled Ventus.

"Their 'new bud' huh. I hope that doesn't mean he's as dumb as those three," Mustang sighed as Vine was knocked flat onto his back.

"Not to interrupt, but we've still got this guy to deal with," Vine declared as he rolled to his feet to face Black Shadow, only to discover that the Heartless wasn't looking at him, or Mustang, or Erza, or any of the fighters closest to it. "Uhh... Oi, three stooges, watch out, this thing looks like he's particularly interested in your 'new bud'."

"Huh?" Naruto replied, "why would he be interested in Ven?"

"How the heck would I know," Vine replied, "grr, just shut up and fight!" Suddenly, Black Shadow zipped past him, heading for Ven!

"This kid is better at attracting freaks then you are," Mustang said to Vine.

"Less talking, more blasting!" Vine threatened as Flame and Blast alchemy bombarded Black Shadow. They were dismayed when Black Shadow burst through the flames, relatively unharmed.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted as his crescent energy burst slammed into Black Shadow, stopping it in its tracks as Ed and Al charged in and kicked it back.

"Yeesh, what kept ya, Short Stuff?" Vine asked.

"Yeah, Shorty, why're you so slow? We had Moss head slowing us down," Aliasse heckled.

"ENOUGH WITH THE MOSS HEAD!" Zoro shouted angrily.

" ME SHORTY!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Why didn't we just keep going to Goku," Rene sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Looks like the others have all joined up," Goku declared, "Guess I'd better get going to. Hey you three, grab my shoulder alright."

"Huh? Oh, okay," Sora replied as Riku, Kairi, and he grabbed Goku's shoulder.

"Alright, her we go," Goku declared as the heroes vanished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted, punching Black Shadow and knocking it backwards.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as he struck the Heartless with his Wing Attack.

"I'm ending this!" Vine shouted as his final attack's aura erupted around him and he charged Black Shadow, "RAGING BLAST FINAL BLADE ATTACK!" he shouted as he swung his blast enhanced sword, only to have Black Shadow jump over him. "Darn it!"

"He dodged Vine's Final Attack!" Riela exclaimed in dismay.

"That was the plan!" Mustang revealed as he and Alicia both fired a wave of flame at the defenseless Black Shadow. They were surprised as the Heartless shot forward, between the two flames, and straight at Alicia!

"Heads up!" Mustang warned.

"Licia, get out of there!" Vine ordered.

"Kamekameha!" a voice suddenly shouted as a Kamehameha wave struck the Heartless, blowing it away from Alicia.

"Come on Goten, it's Kamehameha not Kamekameha," Yukari lectured.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot," Goten said laughingly.

"So this puny heartless is what had Kakarot so concerned," Vegeta smirked as he landed between Black Shadow and the other heroes, "heh, well you might make a decent warm up." Black Shadow charged and swung a blade at Vegeta who allowed the blade to strike his bare arm and shatter. "I thought as much. You can't even be considered a warm up," Vegeta declared as he kicked the Heartless skyward, "now be gone! BIG BANG ATTACK!" he shouted as he fired a large ball of energy at the Heartless, blowing it to atoms. "Heh, you're just in time, Kakarot. Just in time to see me finish defeating that opponent," Vegeta declared as Goku suddenly appeared with Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Huh? Hey, no way, that wasn't fair. I had to wait until I was sure everyone was making their way here!" Goku protested.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, that was impressive," Lea declared after watching Vegeta make quick work of Black Shadow.

"Lea, go to Disney Castle and fetch Mickey, then bring those heroes here, quickly."

"About time. I was getting tired of sitting here," Lea declared as he opened a portal and walked through it.

"Eraqus' pupils, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and these powerful new heroes. Perhaps we still have a chance to fend off this mysterious King of the Unknown," Yen Sid said to himself as he continued to watch the heroes.

**Ending Theme: Toi Michi no Saki de (Inuyasha: The Final Act)**


	6. The Keyblade Army

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Keyblade Army**

**Chapter Written by Vineman**

**Opening Theme: Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Looks like we've finally got a moment to catch our breath," Ichigo groaned as most of the alliance heroes were resting.

"Don't jinx it, carrot top," Vine groaned as he held a pack of ice over his ankle. Just then, a black portal opened.

"Too late," Moka groaned as the heroes rose to their feet.

"Whoa, don't get up on my account," Lea ordered as he emerged from the portal, "I come in peace. Got it memorized?"

"Got what memorized? That you 'come in peace'?" Imca replied in annoyance.

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh come on, the name is..."

"Lea!?" Ventus exclaimed in surprise.

"What he said. Got it memorized yet?" Lea questioned as he pointed at his head.

"Yeah, I think we got it memorized. It's only three letters," Rosie declared.

"Yeah, well Vine is only four and how long did you think my name was Dark Hair?"

"Shut up."

"Well, colorful group," Axel declared, "alright, let's go. Master Yen Sid wants to meet you guys."

"Master Who?" Natsu asked.

"Yen Sid?" Riku repeated, "why does he want to see us?"

"Well let's see, Heartless and Nobodies are invading the worlds, darkness is growing and these new Keyblade wielding Unknown are targeting Keyblade Masters. That could have something to do with it."

"Wow, and you guys say I've got a smart mouth," Vine declared.

"So those things that attacked us are called Heartless?" Goku replied curiously, "and I'm guessing the Nobodies must be the white ones."

"So even Yen Sid doesn't know what these new enemies are?" Aqua said, sounding concerned, "who are the Unknown, and how can they have Keyblades?"

"The Unknown must be the guys who attacked me after I woke up," Ven realized.

"So these Unknown have gone after both of you?" Terra asked in concern, "but why would they be targeting Keywielders?"

"Sorry, I got nothin'. You want the answers to those questions, you'll have to ask the old man when ya get to his tower. Now, ya better get moving, cause if this portal closes before ya get through, you'll be stuck here fighting Heartless for the rest of your lives," Lea threatened as he headed for the portal.

"I definately 'got that memorized'," Vine declared.

"No kidding, no way I'm staying here. I'll take my chances with the red haired freak," Ed declared.

"You got something against red hair, twerp!" Rene hissed.

"DON'T CALL ME TWERP!" Ed shouted angrily.

"You guys have no idea what the term 'good first impression' means, do you," Alicia sighed in frustration.

"Nope," Natsu declared.

"Nu-uh," Naruto and Luffy both said as they shook their heads.

"First impress-what?" Jaden asked.

"Those four're just joking right?" Ven asked.

"Doubtful," Ichigo declared.

"Trust me kid, whenever you think the bar for 'moron' has been set as low as it can go, someone in this group will take it to a new low, and more often then not, it's one of these five who do it," Vine revealed as he pointed to Naruto, Luffy, Jaden, Natsu, and Yuma.

"Sounds like you're in good company, Sora," Riku joked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Sora demanded.

"Oh brother, well, I'm leaving, so if your coming, you better come on," Lea ordered.

...

Master Yen Sid was deep in thought as King Mickey Mouse and his two friends, Donald Duck and Goofy stood quietly nearby. Just then, a dark portal opened in front of Yen Sid's desk.

"Luffy! Natsu! Stop pushing!" Naruto's voice shouted from inside the portal.

"Move faster Naru-TOOOO!" Luffy yelped as the three knuckleheads fell out of the portal and crashed onto Yen Sid's desk.

"Well, that was fun," Natsu declared as he and Luffy looked up at Yen Sid. Luffy's attention was immediately drawn to the old man's hat.

"Whoa! That hat is so cool! Old Man, are you a wizard or something!?" Luffy shouted.

"Big deal, I bet I'm a cooler wizard then this old man," Natsu declared, sounding unimpressed.

"Hey, you should be more respectful when you're talking to Master Yen Sid!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Huh? Hey, did you say something, Duck Guy?" Luffy demanded.

"Hey, Luffy, I'm hungry, so what do you say we roast this duck up and eat it, huh?" Natsu declared as he held up a fist which he lit on fire.

"Huh? OH YEAH!" Luffy shouted as he began to drool, "I love roast duck!"

"Oh brother, there they go," Ichigo sighed as he emerged from the portal with the others just in time to see Natsu and Luffy begin chasing Donald around the room.

"Waahh, get away from me!" Donald shouted in protest as he ran from the two hungry knuckleheads.

"Oh, just once would it kill them to behave?" Alicia groaned.

"I'd probably die from shock," Moka declared.

"Heh, so you must be Yen Sid, then. Hi, my name is Goku. Nice to meet ya," Goku declared as he approached Yen Sid.

"Goku..." Yen Sid replied sounding very contemplative, "who are these three who are destroying my tower?"

"Those would be our resident three stooges," Vine revealed, "the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, the number one, hyperactive, idiot pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, and the number one, hyperactive, pain in the neck dragon slayer, Natsu."

"Hey, when did Salamander become the number one Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel demanded.

"I said number one pain in the neck, but don't worry, iron dome, you're a close second."

"Just once, would it kill you to say something nice?" Alicia growled.

"I say nice things... sometimes."

"Well, here they are," Lea sighed, "we regretting inviting them yet?"

"Master, are you sure about this?" Mickey inquired.

"I was before I actually met them," Yen Sid replied, "but even so, we don't have much of a choice. We'll need their help if we hope to defeat these mysterious Unknown."

"So are you the one who's gonna tell us what's going on? What're the Unknown, and how come those Heartless things attacked us?" Rene demanded.

"It's unlikely, Princess, that the Heartless were specifically targeting you. Rather, your world was simply one of many being devoured by the darkness that is attempting to engulf the worlds," Yen Sid revealed, "as for the Unknown, there is little to tell, other then that they wield Keyblades and seem to be able access worlds with ease that can not be reached by other means."

"Translation, they're 'unknown'," Vine declared, "wonderful, as if the Fallen One wasn't enough of a problem to know next to nothing about."

"Well we know their strong," Aqua declared, "I would have been killed by them if Yusei and Jaden hadn't arrived when they did."

"Same here. Naruto and Luffy really saved me back in Traverse Town," Ven declared.

"Which is exactly why I have elected to call them here," Yen Sid revealed, "because every one of you has proven to be capable warriors, and we will need all the strength we can get in order to defeat these enemies. Whoever this mysterious King of the Unknown is, he has at his disposal, a literal Keyblade Army. If we are to combat him, we will need an army of our own."

"An army? Master... so that is what you're planning," Mickey realized.

"Yes," Yen Sid replied, "we've been forced to take desperate measures. As such, I intend to grant these warriors with the power necessary to wield Keyblades of their own, though it's doubtful that more then two or three of them will actually be able to use that power. Even so, even if only one of them is actually able to call upon a Keyblade, it will give us a better chance of defeating the Unknown."

"Keyblade? As in a key shaped sword?" Alita questioned.

"How does that work? A key doesn't have a blade or a tip. What good is a sword that can't cut or stab?" Ed asked.

"Perhaps it is similar to this one's Reverse Blade Sword. A sword which cannot take away life, that it might be," Kenshin suggested.

"Yeah, we've been over this," Alita replied, "the only use for a sword that can't kill is as a paperweight or as a weapon for a goody two shoes samurai."

"I'd hate to sound like I agree with Ms. Murder Princess, but at least Kenshin's sword has the reverse blade for cutting. A Key shaped sword doesn't, although a sword without a blade can make an excellent hammer," Vine declared.

"So it's a Keyhammer then?" Naruto asked

"That doesn't sound near as cool as a Keyblade," Luffy moaned.

"Wow, you two don't have half a brain between you, do you," Lea sighed.

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Ichigo sighed.

"Our time is short," Yen Sid said suddenly, "I sense that the Unknown are quickly spreading their influence across various worlds. If we do not act now to repair the damages, I fear they may become irreparable."

"What do we do, Master Yen Sid?" Terra inquired.

"Sora, you, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey should go to Radiant Gardens to rally our remaining allies there," Yen Sid revealed.

"Allies... oh, you mean Leon and the others there!" Sora replied excitedly.

"That is correct," Yen Sid replied, "as for the rest of you, it is time you gained the power you need to defeat the rising darkness." As he spoke, the others were surprised as a bright light began to engulf them.

...

As suddenly as the light had appeared, it vanished, leaving the heroes standing in awe. Yen Sid looked surprised by what he saw. Rather then two or three Keyblades as he'd expected, 27 of the gathered heroes now possessed Keyblades. Among them, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Yugi, Moka, Clare, Edward, Alicia, Natsu, Alita, Kenshin, Yusei, Jaden, Yuma, Erza, Isara, Ikkaku, Zoro, Selvaria, Riela, Vegeta, Mustang, Sanosuke, Akiza, Kakashi, and Gray.

"Well would you look at that, Raging Blast, I got a Keyblade and you didn't. Guess we finally figured out which one of us is better," Mustang declared.

"Only in your mind, Colonel, does that logic work," Vine replied.

"Yuma got a Keyblade too, so the standard can't be that high," Imca declared.

"That's a great way to put it for those of us who didn't get one!" Misao shouted angrily.

"You can have mine if you want it, Weasel Girl," Sano declared, "what good is a Keyblade for a hand to hand fighter?"

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted, "hey no fair, Zoro got three Keyblades!"

"Do you even now how to use a regular sword?" Nami asked.

"What's there to understand? Swish, swish, stab? It's a sword, it's not rocket science," Vine asked.

"Hmmm," Riela sighed.

"Oi, Marcellius, why the long face? You've got a fancy key shaped sword. What's wrong?" Shantella asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Riela replied with a smile.

"I doubt that," Imca sighed.

"Same here," Vine declared.

...

"Alright, I've got the advantage now!" Ikkaku shouted as he swung his Keyblade at Vine.

"You're gonna need a lot more then a key to have an advantage over me, Baldy," Vine replied as he side-stepped the attack and tripped Ikkaku, knocking him onto his back.

"Actually, I think it's making you less effective," Imca declared as she continued her maintenance work on Var, "usually, you two are pretty even, but today, Vine's taken you down every time."

"It's because he's not used to the weapon," Isara revealed, "kind of like most of us. Is this really a good idea?"

"You said you wanted to learn how to use a sword," Vine replied, "no time like the present."

"You know, I thought it would feel different," Goku declared, "but it really doesn't."

"Compared to Super Sayin 4, would you even notice if it felt any different?" Clare asked.

"So does it feel any different?" Goku asked.

"A little," Clare replied as she summoned her Keyblade, "I can feel it having some sort of effect on my Yoki."

"Yeah, I sensed it," Goku replied, "your Yoki became more stable when you summoned it."

"If I had to take a guess, I'll bet I can access a larger amount of my Yoma powers without the risk of awakening," Clare revealed.

"So some of the Keyblades have special powers, huh?" Mustang replied, "does yours do anything, Fullmetal?"

"Watch this," Ed replied as he conjured his Keyblade and held up his Automail hand. The others were surprised when his Automail blade extended from his metal wrist without Ed performing a transmutation.

"Well that's handy. Can you use transmutations on anything or only your Automail?" Alicia asked.

"Only my Automail, but still..."

"What does your Keyblade do, Raging Blast? Oh right, you didn't get one," Mustang teased as Vine disarmed Isara.

"That's two fancy pants Keyblade users I've taken down. You wanna be number three, Mustang?"

"These things are pretty handy," Alicia declared, "does yours do anything, Riela?" she asked as she turned to look at her fellow Valkyrur, only to discover she was gone. "Riela? She was here just a minute ago."

...

Yen Sid stood watching the heroes in the grounds below as they trained with Terra, Aqua, .Ventus, Riku, and each other to grow accustomed to their newly acquired power. As the door opened, he turned to face the young Valkyrur who had come to see him.

"What can I do for you, Riela?" he asked.

"I'm... sorry to bother you Master Yen Sid, but... I wanted to ask you a question... about this," she revealed as she summoned her Keyblade.

"The 'Nameless Valkyria'," Yen Sid replied, as he looked over the blade, "what concerns you?"

"You said that there were special requirements to wield a Keyblade. What are they?"

"The requirements are different for every wielder, based on their skills and character."

"But... how? Do I really deserve something like this?" Riela asked, "I'm not as strong as the others."

"I know what concerns you, Riela. You want to know why a Keyblade has chosen you when neither Imca nor Vine, both of whom you view as significantly stronger then yourself, received one. I cannot answer your question. Your friends have all received the ability to wield a Keyblade and they must discover what they are lacking for themselves before they will receive their own," Yen Sid replied, "physical strength is only one of many aspects that creates a Keywielder."

"So this is the caliber of warrior that qualifies as a key bearer. How disappointing," a voice suddenly startled Riela and Yen Sid. Both were surprised as a ring of energy suddenly appeared on the floor and a man in a suit of armor appeared in front of Riela, "you are apparently growing desperate, old fool."

"Exdeath?" Yen Sid declared in surprise.

"It is time for you to drown in the depths of the void, old man," Exdeath declared as he began to walk towards Yen Sid. A burst of blue flame stopped him.

"Stay back!" Riela ordered. The red part of her hair had turned silver and an intense Valkyrian aura had enveloped her and her Keyblade as a Valkyrian shield formed over her left arm.

"The foolish Key Bearer stands in my way? Stand aside, unless you wish to join this old man in the void."

"It won't be that easy!" Riela roared as she charged Exdeath and swung her Keyblade, which Exdeath easily blocked.

"Nor will it be that difficult," Exdeath declared as a pulse of dark energy blew Riela backwards into a wall. "Vanish into the void," Exdeath ordered as he held up his hand and pointed it at Riela. Riela watched powerlessly as several small orbs of black energy surrounded her and then exploded, covering her in smoke.

"Another insect stands in my way," Exdeath cursed as he faced the smoke.

"You've got guts, attacking one of my friends, pal. It's a good thing you're so obsessed with the void, because anyone who hurts Riela, is asking to get a one way ticket straight to the 'void' courtesy of one pissed off Raging Blast Alchemist," Vine declared as the smoke cleared revealing an enraged looking Vine standing between Exdeath and the injured Riela.

**Closing Theme: Yeah Break! Care Break! (Dragon Ball Z Kai) **


	7. Beginning of a New Adventure

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 7**

**Beginning of a new Adventure**

**Chapter Written by ZETT0**

**Opening Theme: We Are! (One Piece OP 9)**

Vine stared down the armored man, his sword and alchemy at the ready.

"Such fools, just another one to fall into the void." Exdeath declared raising his blade.

"I think you might have a lot more trouble than you bargained for." Vine said raising his sword at him.

"I doubt that you truly understand who you are dealing with!" Exdeath shouted, his dark aura flaring greatly sending a shockwave. Vine and Riela covered their faces as he did so.

"Nice light show, but it'll take more than that to scare me." Vine said, now rushing in. His blade glowed with his raging blast power.

"Such ignorance." Exdeath declared as he caught the sword easily.

"Or maybe you're the one who's ignorant." Vine said with a mischievous smile as the energy in his sword exploded in Exdeath's face, knocking him slightly off balance but not truly hurting him. Vine span around, going for strike to his gut.

"Don't get cocky." Exdeath said blocking his attack.

"I should be saying that to you. Raging blast attack!" Vine shouted, launching his beam into Exdeath's face. Much to his surprise, the move didn't seem to have an effect.

"Ok… this will be harder than I thought…" He said about to try and escape. Much to his chagrin, the armored enemy grabbed hold of his arm.

"Now you will know pain." He said; ready to slash down at him.

"No!" Riela shouted, launching her Valkyrur blue flame. This in hand pushed Exdeath off of Vine, who sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save Riela." He said, but glared at Exdeath determined.

"We'll fight him together." Riela said raising her Keyblade.

"I think we might be a bit in over our heads on this one… go get Goku and the others, I'll handle him for the moment." Vine declared raising his blade offensively.

"The only thing you all will do is die!" Exdeath shouted enraged. "Fall into the void and be consumed!" He said, about to swing his blade until it was stopped by a hand.

"I don't take kindly to my friends being threatened like that." The figure said sternly, revealing to be Goku. The Saiyan sent a powerful elbow to the armored mans stomach, sending him skidding backwards. Surprisingly he was able to stand still, but a dent now where Goku hit.

"Strong… perhaps I have underestimated your new allies." Exdeath said as he watched the rest of the heroes rush up the stairs. Exdeath turned around, opening a corridor of darkness.

"We shall meet again, and you all shall fall to the void in time." He declared before disappearing through the darkness. Everyone now relaxed, Vine putting his sword away and sighing.

"Are you two ok?" Goku asked, his expression now much less serious than before.

"Who us? Pfft we're fine, we could have kicked that tin cans butt if you hadn't showed up but uh you know thanks for the concern." Vine said crossing his arms.

"That means 'good timing, I was about to get massacred by the tin can'." Edward said smirking.

"Shut it short stuff before I plant you in the ground." Vine said glaring.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT STUFF?" Ed shouted angry, being held back by his brother.

"He's really sensitive about that, isn't he?" Ven asked Luffy who laughed.

"Yeah, it's fun to tease him with it." He said smiling, making Ven sweat drop.

"To think that they would try a direct attack like that… I should have been much more prepared." Master Yen Sid said standing up and beginning to sway his hands. They were glowing and finally a spark shot out of them, flying high above the castle before exploding and making a large barrier. The heroes peeked out and made an "Ooooh" sound.

"Why don't we ever try something like that for our castle? It might reduce the amount of times we get a bunch people knocking on our door ready to try and kill us." Vine asked, looking at the princesses.

"Shut up we don't have that kind of magic." Said Rene, a bit annoyed.

"Just sayin, we could hire somebody to do it."

"This place is now protected. Those of dark intentions and black hearts cannot enter this place. Lea, you will not be able to come here by a corridor of darkness to come here nor leave. You will have to travel with the others in the gummi ships once they are ready." Yen Sid explained making the former nobody sigh.

"Great, more time with the new guys. Joy." He said waving his finger in the air in fake enthusiasm.

"You two are a bit alike." Imca said to Vine.

"No we're not!" Lea and Vine said at the same time. They looked at each other and turned away both grumbling.

"So what do we need to do from here?" Riku asked, getting back on topic.

"For now we should plot out the worlds that you all will visit. There are much more than a few that the Unknown are spreading through." Yen Sid declared.

"What about Sora?" Kairi asked.

"He will come back soon with his friends. They will provide us with the reinforcements that we need. Until then we should converse about our next step." Master Yen Sid said.

"I wanna hurry up and get going!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Yeah me too!" Naruto said jumping next to him.

"Don't leave me out! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted smiling determinedly.

"We'll set up a strategy of who goes where, but first I would like to see the tacticians of your groups." The old master said.

"I guess that would be me and Miria here." Kakashi said walking up with his wife.

"I'll be helping of course." Valeria said stepping up.

"I can help with that." Mustang said, making Ed click his tongue and roll his eyes, muttering how it was bull crap.

"I suppose I could add to this." Law said now walking up, surprising a few since his silence was natural.

"Good then, we will speak and decide on our plans through each world. The rest of you can wait outside." Master Yen Sid said, with the rest nodding in agreement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The brains of the alliance had been in the meeting for several hours, leaving the others to either train or wait bored.

"Man, those guys are taking forever." Luffy said with half lidded eyes, feeling quite sleepy.

"I know, what could they be talking about? Let's just go to a world and kick some ass already!" Naruto said exasperated.

"I'd hate to agree with the team clowns, but they're right, let's hurry up and go already." Vine said sighing.

"Will you lot stop complaining already? It's already bad enough having to listen to the idiot trio on normal conditions." Moka said sighing.

"Wait who's the third one again?" Vine asked.

"I think she means Natsu." Imca said

"Probably means you Vine." Ed said snickering.

"Do you really want me to make another small joke?"

"I dare you, I double dare you to say one!"

"We're back everyone, I hope you all didn't go stir crazy." Kakashi said walking out with the rest, making everyone jump up.

"Are we ready to go finally?" Ed asked, happy to see them back finally.

"Yes and no, but we'll explain." Valeria said.

"Yes, to start with only some of you will be going at the moment while the rest stay here until Sora returns." Yen Sid declared.

"I call going first!" Luffy shouted

"I'm with Luffy then!" Naruto said jumping next to him.

"Actually, we'll be splitting up you two, sorry." Kakashi said making the two mope.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Law suggested that you and your crew should go with Ichigo Kurosaki on the worlds plotted on this chart.

"Great so me and tweetle dee will be going together?" Ichigo said sighing.

"It's ok strawberry, we'll be having a lot of fun!" Luffy said throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Joy, I cant wait… and what'd you just call me?!"

"Naruto, our group and Full Metal and his friends will be coming with us." Kakashi said.

"Who does that all include?" Edward asked.

"If you mean does that include Vine and the Valkyrur girls, then yes that includes them too." Kakashi said, making the alchemist slump in disappointment.

"Darn it, I'm always stuck with the smart ass…"

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together shrimp, don't sweat it." Vine said patting his back and chuckling.

"Oi I'm going with you guys." Ikkaku said. "I still need practice with this key thing anyways."

"As do I, I need more sword tested people to get a full understanding of it." Erza said walking toward them.

"You can practice with Erza." Vine said backing up.

"Wussy." Ikkaku muttered, although more pissed that he got it pinned on him.

"Aqua, you will go with Kakashi's group, and Ventus will go with Luffy's." Yen Sid said.

"I'll be sure to help train you guys." Aqua said smiling at Erza and the rest.

"I'm sure we'll have a great time." Ven said knuckle bumping with Luffy who was chuckling happily.

"Aw man, I want to go too!" Natsu said depressed.

"Cool it flame brain, we'll probably be gone soon too." Gray said, making the two bump heads again.

"Ok we're leaving before another fight breaks out, bye!" Vine shouted as he ran for the gummi ship.

"Oi, we still need to have our rematch!" Ikkaku shouted running after him.

"Alright everyone, lets go! To a new world!" Luffy shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"We'll meet you guys when we're done Luffy! Be sure to kick some ass!" Naruto shouted smiling.

"Remember to leave some enemies for us!" Goku shouted, disappointed he wasn't going as well yet.

Luffy and the rest of the Strawhats jumped into a gummi ship with Ichigo and his. They waved goodbye to everyone, the first time really being divided since the alliance came back together.

"Feels kinda weird just being us huh?" Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"I know, I wanted Naruto to come with us." Luffy said disappointed.

"Now that I'm glad didn't happen." Ichigo said relieved.

"We're off guys!" Ven shouted back to them as the ship went out of orbit. The group all looked over the ship, making an 'ooooh' sound as they flew.

"Hey Ven, do you know what kind of world we're heading to?" Luffy asked

"Not much, only that it's a big world called the Four Elemental Nations." Ven answered.

**Ending theme: Kansha (Bleach ending #9)**


	8. Cops and Heartless

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Cops and Heartless**

**Chapter Written by GamingGuy84**

**Opening Theme: Distance (Naruto Shippuden)**

At the same time Luffy and Ichigo's Gummi Ship took off for their world, Naruto and Ed's teams headed off to their destination in their ship.

"Man, I still can't believe Luffy's not here with me!" Naruto wined, upset that his fusion partner was now literally world's away.

"If I had a choice between you and him to keep me company, I'm glad to be stuck with the less stupid of the idiots." Ed said nonchalantly, earning him an angry stare from Naruto.

"Say one more word about me being an "idiot" and I'll call you something size related!" he retorted.

"OH YEAH, LIKE WHAT?!" Ed shouted as he and Naruto got in each other's faces.

"Easy you two. Save your aggresion for the enemies we'll face in the world we're heading for." Kakashi advised calmly.

"Do they always fight like this?" Aqua asked as Naruto and Ed walked turned away and huffed.

"Only if it involves name calling." Vine answered. "Something I take great pride in in Ed's case." he added with a smirk.

"So Aqua…where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked.

"The world where we're going to will be quite different from any world you've been to…and from what I understand, your Alliance has been to a lot of worlds." Aqua replied.

"Are you kidding? After traveling to worlds like Luffy's and Goku's, I doubt any world now would surprise me." Vine said.

Aqua smiled slightly. "Where we are going, there are no humans. Only…animals." This widened the eyes and raised the eyebrows of everyone onboard.

"More accurately, anthropomorphic animals." Aqua clarified.

"Anthro…what?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Anthropomorphic means something that is human like, but isn't really human." Sakura explained.

"Correct. Any animal you can think of, you will find living like humans do." Aqua said.

"So basically, we may see a fox and a raccoon sharing an apartment and what not? Kinda bizarre to me." Ed said.

"Sounds interesting though. I can't wait to get there." Al replied. "Before we get there, there is something I still don't understand." Erza stated.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"When we get to this world, how do we stop all these Heartless and Nobodies and even Unknown from destroying that world?"

"Yen Sid explained that to us in the meeting." Kakashi said. "According to him, each world has a keyhole hidden somewhere. These keyholes lead to the heart of each world, and the Heartless enter those keyholes to get the hearts. Once that heart is consumed, that world crumbles and fades from existence. The only way to stop this is to find and seal the keyholes with a Keyblade before the Heartless get to them first." he explained to the group.

"So these things actually do something besides being used as oversized door openers?" Ed asked sarcastically, swinging his Keyblade a bit.

"According to Kakashi, yes." Aqua said in agreement.

Just then, a loud buzzing was heard. "What the hell was that?" Vine asked, rubbing his ears.

"That sound means we have arrived at our destination." Aqua stated, looking out the windows with the others.

What they saw was a big city with a tall black tower near the center. "Wow! That's one big city!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, let's land this thing and find out exactly where we are." Kakashi suggested.

"And more importantly, find that keyhole." Aqua said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, book him!" shouted Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of Interpol. She had just dragged in another law breaker to be locked up.

"Will do Inspector Fox." said another officer as the criminal was escorted to his cell.

"Ah come on! I was just trying to ask her for her phone number!" the prisoner pleaded.

"After following the lady to her apartment? Around here, we call that stalking!" Carmelita retorted as she entered her office and slammed the door shut.

Alone in her office, Carmelia sat back in her chair and sighed. "Just another day of Police work." she muttered to herself.

Making sure no one was looking, she opened a drawer in her desk and took out a small blue and black object.

It was the shape of a head of a certain master theif Carmelita thought about everyday: Sly Cooper…more so since his disappearance over a week ago. After dealing with a time traveling fiend named Cyrille Le Paradox, she began an unofficial search for him, but nothing turned up. This was beginning to take it's tole on her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where are you Ringtail?" Carmelita asked herself quietly as she looked at his calling card. It wasn't just her; Sly's friends, Bentley and Murray, tried to find him too, but they were not having better luck than she did.

As absurd as it seemed to her, Carmelita somehow hoped that she would get word from either Bentley or Murray that they found Sly. After all, she had worked closely with them during their battles against Le Paradox. She began to see them less as criminals, and more…like friends.

Carmelita sighed again as she kissed the calling card and placed it back in her desk drawer. 'Someday, I'll find out what happened to you Sly…and when I find you, things are going to be different. I promise you that.'

She then focused her attention on a pile of paperwork in front of her. She barely picked up her pen when her cell phone rang.

"Inspector Fox." she said dully. The voice she heard on the other line was not one she expected to hear.

"Hi Carmelita, I hoped you would pick up."

"Bentley?!" Carmelita nearly shouted as she straightened up in her chair.

"How the hell did you get my cell number? Don't you know you could be traced?! I'm in the middle of a Police Station!" she asked in a crazed whisper.

"Please, this is me you're talking too. I've made sure this call cannot be traced back to my location."

"For your sake, it better not be. Now, what is it you're calling me about?"

Bentley cleared his throat. "Well, I've got some news… both good and bad." he said nervously.

This confused Carmelita for a second. "Okay, give me the bad news first."

"Really? Not the good news?" Bentley asked.

"For me, it's like taking some bad tasting medicine before anything else; I want to get it overwith." Carmelita answered.

"If you say so. Well then, I wanted to give you a heads up that something very bad is going on here in the city."

"Like what?" Carmelita questioned.

"Just a short while ago, I got a call from Murray telling me that he was attacked by strange black creatures during one of his wrestling matches."

"Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

"He's fine; he bashed through those things and high tailed it out of there. After

getting away in his van he called me and told me what happened. He's with me now." Bentley explained.

"That's good. What were these things that attacked him?"

"We have no idea. From what Murray described, they're unlike anything we've seen before. They just came out of nowhere and attacked everyone in sight."

"I haven't heard anything about that attack." Carmelita stated.

"I imagine you'll hear about it before long. I don't know what's going on, but you need to be careful. If you see those things, just run." Bentley strongly advised.

"Whatever those creatures are, I'm sure Interpol can contain the

situation. So what's the good news?" Bentley seemed more cheerful, even though his warning was a little rebuffed.

"I'm glad you asked. It's about Sly…" Carmelita bolted straight on her feet.

"You mean…you found him? Where is he? Is he alright?" she asked as her voice cracked a little from emotion.

"Easy Carmelita! Just give me a second. What I found out was…" But before Bentley could tell Carmelita what exactly it was he found, sounds of shouting and guns firing could be heard outside her office. "What's that noise? Sounds like someone's shooting over there!" Bentley asked in alarm as the gunfire continued.

"Something's going on here. Hold on." Carmelita instructed as she looked outside her office window. What she saw made her blood ran cold.

Nearly every officer was firing their hand guns at what looked like small black imps. There at least a dozen of them, and they didn't seem to be bothered by the gunshots at all. They were all being overrun by the things as one of them slammed it's face on Carmelita's window, making her scream.

"Caremlita, what's happening? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, just a bit shaken up! Call me back later!" Carmelita yelled as she hung up on Bentley. Before she could do more than draw her shock pistol, more black creatures materialized around her!

"What are you?! What do you want?" she shouted, but they did not answer. They simply surrounded her. Thinking fast, she looked around and saw her only way out; through the window that led outside the building. She then fired her pistol at the window, shattering the wood and glass around it. She then jumped over the monsters, landed on her feet, and then leapt out through the window onto the street below. The Inspector looked up to see the little beasts poking out and looking down at her.

"I won't end up like your other victims tonight!" Carmelita shouted at them as she began to run down the street. She had only gone a few blocks before the beasts started chasing after her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted frustratingly as she began firing her pistol as she ran. Her weapon seemed to be slowing them down, but it wasn't enough to stop them.

Suddenly, more black creatures popped up in front of her. Carmelita fired her pistol ahead, hoping to form a path through them. Thankfully, it worked as the Inspector ran past her pursuers further into the city.

After a short while she was beginning to tire out from all the running, and the creatures were gaining on her. Just as they were getting closer, a big van pulled up from a fork in the road and stood between Carmelita and the creatures. Thankfully, it was a van she recognized.

"Hurry Carmelita! Get in!" Murray shouted from the driver's seat, opening the side door for her. Without hesitation, she jumped in and slammed the door closed.

"Great timing Murray! Get us out of here!"

"Roger! Time to punch it!" Murray shouted as he hit the gas and sped away from the creatures.

"Thank you. How did you find me so fast?" Carmelita asked after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Bentley told me about the commotion at Interpol and told me to go and pick you up. Good thing I did. That was a close…oof!" Murray stuttered as the van shook.

"What was that?" Carmelita asked fearfully.

"Something hit the van." He looked at his side door mirror, and saw the creatures crawling on the vehicle. "It's those black things again! They just don't quit!" Murray stated as he started swerving the van. "Hold on! I'll try to shake'em off!" She did so as Murray began driving like he was out of control.

"Get off my van you little creeps!" the hippo shouted as he bumped one off at a "Stop" sign he passed by. Murray kept this up, but only succeeded in scraping off a couple more before the little devils reached their windows. "Man,

this is not looking good!" he yelled.

"Murray, watch out!" Carmelita yelled back, pointing to a traffic light pole that Murray was about to hit. He managed to avoid it, but the sudden movement caused him to lose control completely and the van flipped over until it was upside down.

"Owww…that smarts." Murray grunted as he rubbed his head. "Good thing I have my helmet on."

"Lucky for you." Carmelita complained as she rubbed her head.

"You okay?" asked the big hippo.

"Other than surviving the worst ride of my life, I'm just peachy." she answered.

"Can we get out of the van?" Carmelita asked as she tried to open her door. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge. "Darn, it won't open!"

"Leave it to me. I'll bust us out of here in no time." Murray stated confidently as he was about to force open his door.

"No need, let me help you." said an unfamiliar, yet kind voice from outside the van.

"Who's there?" Carmelita asked cautiously. Her door was suddenly opened and an armored hand appeared and offered it.

"Take my hand and I'll pull you out miss." Weary, but with no other choice, she took the hand and was pulled out. When she was on her feet again, she saw her

rescuer and was surprised by a big armored man. "Are you alright?" asked Alphonse Elric in his suit of armor.

"I…think so." Carmelilta answered.

"Hey Al! Give me a hand will ya!" Ed asked as he tried to pull out Murray with difficulty.

"Coming Brother!" Al replied as he went to help Ed get the big hippo out.

"Hey um, I don't know who you guys are…but thanks." Murray said gratefully as Al picked up the van and placed it back on it's wheels, which impressed him and Carmelita.

"Don't mention it. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my brother, Alphonse." Ed said as he introduced himself and his brother.

"The name's Murray, and this here is Carmelita Fox." Murray said.

"But I prefer "Inspector Fox" if you don't mind." Carmelita said as she regained her authoritative voice.

"Wow, when Aqua said there'd be human like animals here, she wasn't kidding." Vine said as he walked up behind the Elrics with Kakashi and Aqua beside him.

"And who are all of you? Do you know what's happening here?" Carmelita

asked.

"Trust me it's a long story." Kakashi said as he smiled behind his mask.

**Ending Theme: With You (Inuyasha: The Final Act)**


	9. The Search for Cloud

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Search for Cloud**

**Chapter Written by Kingdom Hearts Guy**

**Opening Theme: Distance (Naruto Shippuden)**

As their friends were just leaving for their worlds, Sora's team had already arrived in Radiant Gardens.

"Alright, let's go find everyone," Sora declared, "I'll bet they're at the castle!"

"You'd win that bet!" a woman's voice called from above them. The two looked up to see a girl with short, black hair standing above them, "been awhile since you guys were last here."

"Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"The one and only!" Yuffie replied energetically, "come on, I'll..." Suddenly, a cloaked figure wielding two Keyblades leapt over Yuffie from behind.

"Look out!" Sora shouted as Yuffie leapt off the roof, evading her assailant.

"An Unknown!" Mickey realized as the Unknown leapt off the roof, pursing Yuffie who threw her Shuriken which the assailant knocked away with one of his Keyblades before being forced away from his target by Sora and his Kingdom Key.

"Grr, what do you want here!?" Sora demanded. The Unknown gave no reply, instead raising his hand and causing several dozen Nobodies to appear and surround the heroes!

"Nobodies!" Mickey exclaimed in surprise as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Oh come on! Just once, can we not have something attack us right after we see you guys!?" Yuffie shouted as the heroes prepared to fight. One Nobody jumped up, preparing to attack them, but as it did, a woman with long, dark brown hair leapt above it, knocking it back to the ground with a powerful punch!

"Tifa!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Tifa asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"So you're an Unknown then," an angry voice said from behind the Unknown who turned to confront Leon, "what business do you have here?"

"Alright! Leon!" Sora shouted happily at the sight of his friend. The Unknown still remained silent, only raising it's Keyblades in preparation to attack.

"Not going to talk, huh," Leon declared, "alright, we'll do it your way, then." Holding out his hand, Leon conjured his Lion Heart Gunblade, twirled the weapon gracefully, and brought it to rest on his shoulder. The Unknown readily accepted the challenge, charging at Leon who began parrying its strikes with his Gunblade.

"Leon!" Sora shouted attempting to help Leon only to have Nobodies get in his way, "grrr, move!" he ordered as he began taking them out with his Keyblade. Yuffie's Shuriken shot past him, knocking back several nobodies before curving back towards Sora who used his Keyblade to knock it straight up as Yuffie jumped over him, grabbed the Shuriken, and threw it down at a Berserker, striking it on top of its head and unbalancing it for Tifa to finish with a bone shattering punch. She didn't stop there, however, as she immediately went on the offensive against every Nobody who was near her, throwing punches and kicks that sent Husks flying in all directions.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped in amazement as Tifa sent two Husks flying past him on either side. Just then several dozen Nobody Husks surrounded Sora and leapt for him.

"Watch out Sora!" Yuffie warned as Sora began to glow with a red light. The Nobodies were sent flying, leaving Sora standing alone in his Valor Drive Form. He held the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades in his hands which he twirled twice before resting Oathkeeper on his shoulders and holding Oblivion in front of him.

"Let's go," he challenged as two Berserkers charged him. Mickey jumped between Sora and the two Nobodies, summoning his own Kingdom Key D which he used to intercept one of the Berserkers as Sora clashed with the other.

"Thundaga!" Donald shouted using a powerful thunder spell to obliterate several Husks as Goofy used his shield to smash one then swung his shield, knocking another one to Tifa who destroyed it with a powerful backhand. Mickey jumped over the Beserker he was fighting, cleaving it in half before instantly attacking a large group of Husks. Sora followed suit, using an x-shaped slash which cut through his Berserker as he joined Tifa and Yuffie who were fighting a large group of Husks.

The Unknown dropped to its knees as Leon swung his Gunblade and knocked it away. Holding up the Lion Heart, Leon fired a flurry of fire and ice spells which struck the Unknown and knocked it away.

"It's over!" He declared as a long, red, magical blade appeared around his sword which he swung down on the enemy. He then charged, cutting through the Unknown several times before jumping back and charging it one last time. "Lion Heart!" he shouted as he cut through the enemy cleaving it in half. As he did, the final Nobody fell to Sora's Keyblades and he reverted to normal.

...

"So wait, Yen Sid already contacted you guys!?" Sora exclaimed as he and the others stood discussing their situation in the Radiant Gardens town square.

"Not directly," Leon replied, "he had your friend, Lea, come and fill us in."

"We didn't really know whether or not to believe him at first, but after our run-in with that Unknown, I guess we really are fighting opponents with Keyblades here," Yuffie revealed.

"It's true. We're facing an opponent who's far more dangerous then any we've faced before," Mickey revealed, "to be honest, I'm not even sure this is an enemy we can defeat."

"So things are really that bad," Leon replied, "at this rate, the town will probably be destroyed again."

"At this rate, this entire world will be destroyed, just like every other," Mickey replied.

"Well, now we're here," Sora declared, "we'll find a way to defeat the Unknown!"

"Gotta admit, I'd feel a little more confident in that if Cloud hadn't run off," Yuffie growled.

"Wait, Cloud's not here!?" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"No," Tia replied, visibly upset by the fact, "he disappeared a few months ago."

"And as usual, he didn't tell anyone where he was going," Yuffie growled.

"It can't be helped," Leon declared, "Sora, you said Yen Sid wanted to meet with us?"

"Yeah, but... what about Cloud? We have to find him, don't we?" Sora asked.

"Tifa, do you have any idea where Cloud might have gone?" Mickey asked.

"No, I don't," Tifa sighed in response.

"I see. Alright, Sora, we'll split up here. Leon and I will go back to see Master Yen Sid. You and Tifa should see if you can find Cloud."

"Huh?" Sora replied, "wait, can we do that? I mean, you can't get back to the tower without the Gummi Ship."

"Don't worry, there are other ways to move between worlds other then the Gummi Ships."

"Well, I'll go with Sora, then," Yuffie declared, "going to find Cloud sounds a lot more fun then going to some old tower."

"Alright, but Sora, don't be gone to long. If you can't find him quickly, then just return to the tower. We'll figure out a way to track him down from there."

"Got it, we won't be long," Sora promised, "we'll find Cloud and head back to the tower. Let's go, Tifa, Yuffie."

"Right," Tifa replied.

"Got it!" Yuffie declared.

"We're coming too," Donald declared as he and Goofy joined Sora.

"Alright. Leon, we'd better go get Aerith and make our way back to Master Yen Sid's tower," Mickey ordered.

"Got it," Leon replied, "alright, we'll meet you guys there."

"Right! See you soon!" Sora exclaimed as he and the others headed to the Gummi Ship to begin their search for Cloud.

**Ending Theme: With You (Inuyasha: The Final Act)**


	10. A War Torn World

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHAPTER 9**

**A War Torn World**

**Chapter Written by Vineman**

**Opening Theme: Distance (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Hmmm," Yen Sid sighed as he sat in his throne. Mickey and Leon had returned only minutes earlier to report to them what Sora and Tifa were doing. "So Sora is searching for Cloud. Well, I suppose this matter is best left to them. Another concern is far more imminent. I am sensing the energy of a distressed world. Not only are the Heartless there, but the world itself is in turmoil. If we do not act, I fear this world will be lost."

"THAT'S FAR FROM THE BIGGEST CONCERN REGARDING THE WORLD YOU SENSE!" a voice suddenly shouted.

"Who's there?" Leon wondered.

"Is that you, King Kai?" Yen Sid inquired.

...

On his planet far away, King Kai stood conversing with the old master telepathically.

"Who else," King Kai replied, "now listen carefully, Yen Sid. Ashnera, the Goddess of Order is sealed within the world you are now sensing."

"Ashnera? Are you certain, King Kai?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. If Ashnera were to awaken during the crisis, she would instantly pass her judgement on the entire universe. It would be the end of everything!" King Kai replied, "you must send Goku. Should Ashnera be revived, there is no doubt that he is the only one who could defeat Ashnera and prevent a catastrophe."

...

"Goku... yes, there is no doubt that you are correct, King Kai," Yen Sid replied, "very well. I shall send Goku and Clare to this world to prevent Ashnera's judgement. I hope we're not to late."

...

In the tower's courtyard, Goten and Trunks were watching excitedly as a Gummi Ship was prepared for departure.

"Sooooo... Let me get this straight. King Kai wants me to go to this world and fight a Goddess?" Goku asked.

"NO GOKU! I WANT YOU TO GO TO THIS WORLD AND PREVENT A GODDESS FROM AWAKENING! FIGHTING HER IS AN ABSOLUTE LAST RESORT!" King Kai suddenly shouted telepathically, frightening Goku.

"You know, it must be nice being so powerful that even gods just pop in once in awhile to have a conversation," Moka declared, "you guys sure you don't want me to tag along?" she asked Clare.

"We'll be alright," Clare replied.

"Well of course you'll be fine. Your opponent might be a Goddess, but you've got a Super Saiyan god coming with you (Author's Note: Moka's comment is not related to the actual Super Saiyan God transformation. She's only making a point). I'm more concerned about how boring it's getting around here. I can't take it much longer, and Yukari just stowed away with Goten and Trunks on your ship."

"Great, so we get to deal with both Saiyan brats and the little witch?" Helen groaned, "this trip officially sucks, and the fact that Miria decided to stay with Kakashi only makes it worse."

"What did you expect?" Deneve asked, "Miria's married now, so you might as well get used to it."

"Yeah, I know," Helen groaned.

"Ahh man, I can't believe I'm getting left behind again," Natsu groaned.

"Ah don't worry, buddy. You'll get your chance soon enough," Goku declared.

"Goku, we'd better go," Piccolo declared.

"Right, alright guys, we'll see you soon," Goku declared as He boarded the ship along with Piccolo, Vegeta, Clare, Helen, and Deneve. It was only a moment before the ship took off.

"Hey Kenshin, where's Alita?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oro?"

...

"Oh man! This ship is awesome!" Goku shouted as he looked around the ship, "I didn't think it looked this big from the outside. I honestly thought we were gonna be crammed in here like sardines!"

"I'm hungry!" Goten shouted suddenly as he burst out of a small supply box.

"Goten! You idiot, we were supposed to stay hidden!" Trunks shouted angrily as he shot up next to Goten.

"Why? We already took off. It's not like they can kick us off now," Goten replied.

"Goten, if you wanted to come along, you should have just asked," Goku declared, "but you've definitely got the right idea. Chow time!"

"Great, so what's for lunch?" a voice asked from a chair that had its back turned to them. The chair turned to reveal Alita sitting in it.

"Alita? What're you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I was bored out of my mind, so I decided I'd tag along," Alita revealed, "I can't stand being stuck in that stupid tower. It makes me feel like one of those girly Damsel in Distress princesses from the old knight and dragon stories."

"I can't really blame her," Helen revealed, "I was about to go crazy myself in that tower."

"Well, it's definitely going to get interesting now," Goku declared, "I can't wait to fight this goddess, Ashnera."

"Heh, forget it, Kakarot. If anyone will fight this goddess, it's going to be me," Vegeta declared.

"Didn't King Kai say that fighting this Goddess was a last resort?" Deneve reminded them.

"Well, sure," Goku replied, "but if it does come to a fight, it'll still be exciting."

"Goddesses and Saiyans. This poor world is gonna be the battlefield for a genuine battle of gods," Helen sighed.

"Now I'm definately glad I came," Alita declared, "this is gonna be fun."

Suddenly an alarm started to go off.

"Uh oh," Goten, who was sitting next to the controls for the ship, said, "did I do that?"

"Way to go, Goten!" Trunks shouted angrily, "you broke it you dummy!"

"It wasn't Goten!" Yukari shouted as she pointed out the window, "look!" As Goku and the others looked outside, they realized that there were hundreds of flying Heartless flying towards their ship.

"Looks like we've got company," Goku declared.

"Well, I say we go out and give them a proper greeting," Vegeta ordered.

"Alright, we'll clear a path for you to fly through," Goku told Clare.

"Right," Clare replied.

...

The heartless were getting dangerously close to the Gummi ship when Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks landed on the ships roof.

"Right, let's go!" Goku shouted as he and Vegeta both ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Fusion-HAAA!" Goten and Trunks shouted as they fused into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and the four Z-Fighters charged.

Goku struck first, kicking and punching away several Heartless before blowing more away with an energy blast. Vegeta quickly followed, attacking with a barrage of energy attacks as Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon ripped through a dozen more.

"Die Die Missile Barrage, fire!" Gotenks shouted as he fired a massive barrage of missiles that cleared out a path that the Gummi Ship was able to rocket through.

"Alright! They made it!" Goku shouted as a giant heartless suddenly appeared between the Z-Fighters and the Gummi Ship. Goku was caught completely off guard as the enemy opened it's mouth and ate him.

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted in dismay as the heartless exploded and Super Saiyan 4 Goku emerged from the beast as more Heartless appeared.

**Cue Background Music: Dragon Soul (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**

"Looks like we might be here a while," Goku declared.

"I guess so," Vegeta replied as he powered up to SS2, "well, too bad for these monstrosities."

...

In a small town, a young looking maiden with long, silver hair hid as two armored soldiers walked past her.

"Where did she go!?" one soldier shouted angrily.

"We'd better find her, or we're dead," the other soldier declared as they ran past. The girl sighed with relief as she began to back into the alley she was hiding in. She yelped when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Did you think you'd gotten away?" a soldier asked as one of his buddies used strong chords to bind the girl's hands behind her back.

"Look, silver hair. Looks like we caught the fortune teller."

"Guess your powers didn't help you this time," her captor declared, "without you, the Dawn Brigade is finished." The soldiers were preparing to drag the girl away when Clare's Gummi Ship crashed into the street behind them.

"What was that?" the soldier wondered as Alita and Clare emerged from the ship.

"Not the best of landings," Alita declared, "but I guess we're alive."

"Hey, who're you!?" a soldier demanded.

"They're not Begnion soldiers, but they have swords. That means they're either bandits or with the Dawn Brigade. Arrest them," his partner ordered.

"Some welcoming party," Alita declared as she drew her Princess of Cranes sword, "come on, then. Give it your best shot!"

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	11. The Avatar

**SHONEN ALLIANCE:**

**Road to Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 10: The Avatar**

**Chapter Written by**

**ZETTO**

**Opening sequence: Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Aang and his friends were preparing for the final fight, the last push against the Fire nation to end the war. The comet was coming in four days time, and when that happened it was all or nothing.

"You need to be fiercer Aang! Do you really expect to beat the fire lord like that?" Zuko shouted, son of the fire lord turned traitor. Aang, the Avatar and protector of his world, huffed in tiredness, having been doing his best to control his fire bending, but no such luck.

"You have to bring up rage from within, that is what fire bending is!" Zuko shouted again crossing his arms.

"But Zuko… I'm not a really… angry guy…" Aang said between breathes. Zuko suddenly attacked Aang, surprising him and making him get on the defensive.

"What are you doing?!" Aang shouted as he blocked to the best of his ability.

"I'll make sure you're ready for him if I have to beat it out of you!" Zuko shouted launching his flames at the airbender. From the side Katara sighed, watching the two with Toph next to her.

"How's the training going?" Her brother Sokka asked, walking up to them with his girlfriend Suki.

"Same as usual. Twinkle toes keeps holding back and Zuko's trying to force it out of him." Toph said still looking straight, her blind eyes gave her no reason to look at others.

"That's what I figured." Sokka said sighing and sitting down next to the girls.

"Come on guys, you know Aang is trying hard but…" Katara said defending her friend but Sokka waved her off.

"Yeah we know we know, he doesn't wanna kill anyone. He's gonna have to learn that's what we have to do with the firelord, there's no other way." Sokka said huffing.

"While it is admirable, sometimes we have to do what's necessary." Suki said with a slightly thoughtful expression. The group sighed all together, unsure of how the situation would work out. Toph shot up though, seemingly looking around franticly.

"Something just appeared… out of the ground? But I didn't feel it earlier…" Toph said sounding panicked.

"Toph what are you- whoa!" Katara shouted as a heartless jumped on her. She screamed scared and creeped out by the black imp and summoned her water bending, lashing it away.

"What is that?" Sokka shouted pulling out his boomerang. He shuddered as suddenly more appeared around them on the ground in a cloud of black.

"Uh guys… there's a lot of them…" Sokka said gaping. Suddenly from above Zuko and Aang appeared, smashing down on the heartless in front of them.

"Way to go guys! Guess they weren't that… tough…" Sokka said his jaw dropping as he realized the fight wasn't over. The darkness which the heartless came from sprouted up again, surrounding the group.

"They just keep coming!" Zuko said taking a defensive position.

"Is this one of the fire nations weapons?" Katara asked looking around, but the firbender shook his head.

"No, it's nothing I've ever seen or heard of. And something like this would have been long in development." Zuko said as the small heartless began to approach.

Tttttt

The gummi ship holding the heroes finally arrived on the planet, happy the flight was over.

"Thank god, I don't ever want to be in a cramped space with Luffy again, his snoring is terrible." Ichigo said sighing contently as they got off.

"How do you think we feel all the time?" Nami said rolling her eyes at the thought of her captain asleep on the Sunny Go.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, I had a good nap." Zoro said yawning as they jumped out of the gummi ship.

"You sleep like a rock!" Several other members of the group said with shark teeth.

"Ok guys, we're supposed to look for the hero of this world called the… Avatar." Ven said looking at the notes that Yen Sid had given him.

"Hero?!" Luffy and Chopper said sounding amazed.

"You guys have been considered heroes for a while now…" Ishida said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, on here it says he's only 15… and he has a tattoo of an arrow on his head…" Ven said still looking through the notes.

"That's one weird looking hero, yohohoho." Brook said sipping his tea.

"You're the last person to say that!" Nami said throwing a rock at his head.

"Then what else do we do?" Ichigo said trying to get back on task.

"Once we do that, we have to find the keyhole that's letting the heartless and nobodies in to the world and lock it. Seems simple enough." Ven said putting the notes away.

"Nothing is ever as simple as it sounds with us." Ichigo said sighing.

"Don't try and think too hard Ichigo, you'll only hurt yourself." Ishida said pushing up his glasses.

"What was that four eyes?" Ichigo said getting pissed off. Before the two could start to fight Luffy stepped between them and shoved them in the faces.

"Hey Luffy what are you-

"Do you guys hear that?" Luffy said his expression blank. Everyone stopped and listened in the air and could finally hear the sounds of a fight.

"What is that?" Zoro said narrowing his eyes.

"I landed us as close to the Avatar as I could, he might be in trouble! Lets go!" Ven said making his Keyblade appear and running off. The others looked at each other for a moment and nodding before following shortly after.

...

Aang and his friends were breathing heavily, having been fighting for a while, but the heartless kept coming.

"These guys just wont stop…" Sokka said breathless.

"We cant give up now… They have to stop eventually…" Toph said raising herself up weakly, but preparing to fight again.

"We have too much to do… I have to defeat the firelord, I cant lose to these things now…" Aang said gripping his hands together.

"They're attacking again!" Katara said preparing a water attack. The Heartless started to jump at them again until…

Zero Graviga!

The heartless suddenly all floated in the air, seemingly stuck. The group widened their eyes in surprise.

"I've got them…." They heard a gruff voice say, turning out to be Zoro.

Santoryuu: Oni Giri!

He sliced through the heartless in one fell swoop, destroying them with ease.

"That was awesome!" Aang shouted smiling happily.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Toph said only feeling the presence of Zoro but not the heartless anymore. She turned her attention to Ven and the others as they approached.

"Hey there! Looks like we got here in the nick of time!" Ven said waving to them, but Zuko got on the defensive.

"Who are you people?" He demanded narrowing his eyes.

"Whoa calm down Zuko they're the ones who saved us." Katara said trying to relax him.

"Guess we have some explaining to do, but first can I ask if the Avatar is here? We have to find him it's really important." Ven said, making Aang step forward.

"I'm the Avatar, my name's Aang." The young airbender said smiling.

"Good, now we can talk about why we're here." Ven said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

...

Far away in the fire kingdom, the heroes were being watched through a crystal ball by the fire lord.

"I thought you said they could not be killed?" The fire lord Ozai said sounding disappointed.

"Not by regular means, but that weapon they possess is made for disposing of them." The man in the shadows said nonchalantly.

"If that is so, how will they be of service me well?" Ozai said sounding angry.

"Don't fret, while they may have the weapons to fight Heartless, the weapons only have particular users and they cant be made easily. In other words, our army will be big enough that no matter how hard they fight, it will be too big for them to handle. And with that, you will be able to take the earth kindom, Jihahaha!" The shadowed man said, the light of his cigar the only noticeable thing. The firelord Ozai hummed in thought and nodded.

"Fine, I will take use of this army, and then we will join together after I have taken over the elemental nations." Ozai said standing up and bowing agreement.

"Jihahaha I'm glad we can do business." The man said turning away and walking through a corridor of darkness, the clanking of something metal hitting the ground as he walked.

**Closing theme: How you Remind Me (One Piece film Z)**


	12. Message from the Past

SHONEN ALLIANCE

THE ROAD TO KINGDOM HEARTS

CHAPTER 11

Message From the Past

Chapter Written by GamingGuy84

Opening Theme: Distance (Naruto Shippuden)

"So let me get this straight. You are all from different worlds, and now you've come here to stop those 'Heartless' from destroying ours?" Bentley asked, dumbfounded by what he, Murry, and Carmelita had heard.

After helping the latter out of the van, Vine's group went with them to the Cooper Safe House, where Bentley was waiting, but he did not expect these new visitors, who looked like nothing he'd ever seen!

"Yep, that's pretty much it…more or less." Vine said after telling the trio everything.

"We will do all we can to help save your world, which includes finding and sealing this world's keyhole." Aqua added.

"But this keyhole could be anywhere! How will we ever find it before those black things do?" Bentley panicked.

"Yen Sid said the keyholes are found in places of great importance or significance. And they are not easy to spot." Kakashi explained.

"If Sly was here, he'd be able to do it no problem!" Murry exclaimed.

"Who?" Naruto asked. At this, the three were silent for a moment.

"Sly Cooper, possibly THE greatest Master Theif in the world…and our closest friend." Bentley said solemnly.

"Is he that raccoon guy in all those pictures?" Ed asked, pointing to one with the whole gang having a campfire.

"Yeah, that's him." Murry replied.

"What exactly is the deal with you guys?" Erza asked as she looked another picture with Sly cracking open a safe.

"Sly, Murry, and I go way back…ever since we met as kids in an orphanage. I was the brains, Murry was the muscle, and Sly was the field man. We pulled off all sorts of heists! From stealing a jar of cookies, to robbing some nasty criminals worldwide! Needless to say, we have quite a reputation in the thieving world." Bentley explained, sounding more cheerful.

"So Interpol has noticed over the years." Carmelita added in a sarcastic tone.

"And how exactly do you fit into all this?" Ikkaku asked.

"I've been chasing Sly and his gang for years…without success. There were a few times I thought I actually caught him, only for him to slip away at the last second. It was frustrating!" she shouted in annoyance.

"For someone who chases theives, you seem to have made an exception here." Aqua pointed out.

"It's…complicated." Carmelita said as she turned away.

"Yeah, those were the good old days. We weren't just a gang of thieves. We were like…family." Bentley said, ignoring Carmelita's attitude from her past failures.

"So, if Sly is that good of a friend, how come he's not here with the rest of us?" Al asked. An akward silence followed and the trio lowered their heads.

"Over a week ago, Sly disappeared…without a trace. No one has seen or heard from him since." Carmelita answered softly.

"What happened to him?" Vine questioned.

"We were fighting another thief named Le Paradox. He tried to change history with time travel technology…which unfortunately I invented." Bently admitted, feeling ashamed.

"You helped this guy alter history?" Naruto asked, stunned that a kind guy like Bentley would do something like that.

"No. My time machine blueprients were stolen and given to him…by my ex-girlfriend, Penelope."

"Say what?" nearly everyone asked after hearing this.

"Yeah, she and I had been together for a while and I thought we were really happy. But it turns out, I completely misjudged her. She went behind my back and stole the blueprints and gave them to Le Paradox."

"Ouch." Vine said under his breath.

"How could she do that to you?" Sakura asked, saddened that her new friend was heart-broken by someone he loved.

"Well, she thought Sly was holding me back and that he robbed me of my true potential. She wanted us become the world's greatest scientific minds to achieve untold wealth and status in weapon design. When I found all this out, I tried to talk sense into her, but she wouldn't listen. In the end, we had to defeat her to get to Le Paradox." Bentley said, still feeling hurt by her betrayel.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bentley, but what about Sly?" Naruto asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"When we finally caught up with Le Paradox, Sly took him on, one on one. They were fighting on Le Paradox's blimp, which was one big time machine. The three of us were far away when the blimp went down into the water. When the cops arrived, Le Paradox was taken into custody, but Sly was nowhere to be found." he concluded.

"Ever since then, I've been trying to find him…but nothing turned up." Carmelita said, sounding sad.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Alicia asked, patting the inspector on the shoulder.

"Well…yes I do. We have been through a lot together, and we…" she could not speak any further.

"You love him." Alicia stated, catching Carmelita by surprise.

"I said nothing of the sort!" she denied, but her blushing cheeks said otherwise.

"Oh come on. I can tell love when I see it. You don't want to admit it, that's your business. But you can't fool me." she said with a wink. Carmelita grunted as she folded her arms and turned away again.

But a moment later, she turned back towards Bentley. "Wait a minute Bentley. On the phone, you said you found out something about Sly. But you never told me what it was."

Bentley snapped his fingers. "Of course! I completely forgot about that!"

"Well, what is it?" Carmelita asked eagerly.

"Wait right here." Bentley answered as he rolled away in his wheelchair to one of the gang's pictures. He moved the painting to reveal a secure safe behind it. After punching in the correct security code, the safe opened and Bentely pulled out an old looking book.

He then rolled back to group, holding the book up. "What's that?" Vine asked.

"The Thievius Raccoonus. This book is an heirloom in Sly's family. It contains detailed accounts of all previous Coopers and their skills to pull off heists of their own. This book is an instruction manual for all Coopers, passing down from one generation to the next…all the way down to Sly." Bentley told them all in great pride.

"Tell them what you found in there pal!" Murray said excitedly.

"I'm getting there! Ahem, as I was saying, this book has detailed accounts of all previous Coopers…but just recently I found something in the book that has _never_ been in it before."

Bentley then opened it and flipped throught the pages until a folded pieced of paper appeared, stuck in between pages. "I found this while I was looking through the Thievius Raccoonus, just for old times sake. I've read this book a hundred

times, and this little paper has never been here until now!" he said as he held up the paper for everyone to see. It looked extremely old, yet it seemed to be in good condition.

"A letter?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, and listen to what it says." Bentley said as he unfolded the paper and read it aloud for the awaiting crowd.

"_Bentley,_

___If you're reading this, then that means my little idea worked and you found this in the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus. I'm sure you, Murray, and Carmelita are worried about me…especially Carmelita, if you know what I mean._

___Listen pal, I don't know a whole lot about time travel and how it works, but I figured if I wrote this where I am, stuffed it in the book and made sure it stayed there, then you would find it in the present. Actually, it should be "when" I am._

___After my battle with Le Paradox, I ended up in Ancient Egypt of all places! I haven't seen him since I got here, but since he hasn't caused any trouble, I can only assume he wasn't there when I got thrown in the past._

___I hope your time machine still works, cause you can use this letter as the key for it to lock on to my exact time and place. I'm currently hiding out in the outskirts of Cairo, keeping a low profile. Being from the future, I probably shouldn't try to steal something that would alter history. Or is it future history. This whole time travel business is so complicated!_

___I really miss you guys, and I hope to see you again real soon. I miss my own time! I'll be keeping an eye out for you, and if I see you, I'll make sure you see me. Just keep your eyes open._

___Your friend in time, Sly."_

___P.S. "Tell Carmelita that I miss her most of all. That I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused her. And that…I love her."_

Everyone was touched by Sly's letter, but none more so than Carmelita, who actually started to cry. "He…actually said…he loved me?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"The writing is ancient, but it's pretty clear." Bentley replied with a warm smile.

"I knew it!" Alicia said as she hugged Carmelita, who didn't push her away.

"That was so sweet of him." Sakura said to herself, wishing a certain other young man would do the same for her.

"Well then, it seems things are settled." Kakashi said after a moment.

"Indeed. First, we will bring Sly Cooper back to this time. He just might be able to help us on our mission." Aqua declared.

"Agreed. So the question is: Who's going?" Vine asked.

"Bently and I of course!" Murray said as he held up his crippled pal.

"I am going as well." Carmelita said strongly after wiping away her tears. "There are a few things I want to say to that Ringtail." she added in her previous authorative manner.

"I think a few of us should go with you, just in case." Erza said.

"Since this involves time travel, we should avoid attracting unwanted attention. But more importantly, we definitely should avoid altering this world's history in anyway." Kakashi declared.

"In other words, the volunteers need to be both discreet and listen to reason. Which leaves Naruto out." Ed said, snickering at the young ninja, fuming behind him.

"He's right Naruto; it would be best for you to wait here. And since short stuff is more level headed than you, maybe he should go." Vine said with a smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY LITTLE MAGGOT?!" Ed shouted angrily.

"On second thought, maybe he isn't as level headed as he needs to be." Alicia said.

"You do know I was just joking when I recommened him, right Licia?" Vine said as he held a raging Ed back by holding his head away from him.

"I will go. And Sakura will come with me; I have a feeling we'll need your healing skills for this little trip." Kakashi instructed.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei." Sakura nodded.

"I want to go too." Al piped up.

"In that armor of yours, that may not be wise." Aqua warned.

"But I can transfer my soul in and out of my armor to my real body, remember? I'll come in my real body, and if things get out of hand, I'll switch to my armor." the younger Elric reasoned.

After thinking about it, Kakashi conceded. "Alright, Al. You can come too."

"Yes!" he jumped in joy.

"Hey no fair! How come Al gets to go and not me?!" Ed asked in outrage.

"Because your brother is the polar opposite of you, that's why." Vine said, making Ed grumble.

"It's okay Brother, we won't be gone long. We'll be back with Sly in no time." Al reassured his older sibling.

"You better come back alright Al." Ed said with a smirk as he and Al bumped fists.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright! Then let's get going!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Somewhere, in a dark room, a not so friendly figure watched the heroes as they plan to rescue Sly from the past.

"So…you think I'm just going to let you succeed? We'll just see about that." it said in a mechanical voice…along with a pair of glowing red eyes.

Ending Theme: With You (Inuyasha: The Final Act)


End file.
